Dark Love
by aliendroid
Summary: Shino and Kiba work for Bijuu, a sub group of a major syndicate. As they plunge deeper into this world of darkness they find a light in each other, but it's a dark one. Yaoi, Rated M for a reason. ShinoKiba OOCness
1. Prologue

_**Dark Love**_

**Okay, so yeah I'm rewriting this story. As promised, I'm not going to change too much, just expand on certain plot points, give more to the background, and of course let you all have a better understanding of the world I've created. To start off this rewrite is this prologue. This chapter is HEAVILY influenced by the one shot **_**Dark Road**_**, by Shimotsuki Kairi, which also inspired this story as a whole.**

**Plot Bunny: Assura**

**Rated: M (sex, violence, yaoi, language, torture)**

**Pairing: ShinoKiba**

**Warning: OOCness for nearly EVERYONE! If you want an in-character cast, find something else to read. Also, violence, lots of it. This is a DARK story, as those of who are familiar with the original will be able to attest to. People who are squeamish should NOT read this story. Also, this will be heavy with sexual scenes between the two leads. So if you don't like male/male, leave now.**

**Cover Art: The cover art for this story was done by Barunka. There is a link to her DeviantART profile and the original art on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the manga I took the idea for this story from.**

_Prologue: Sinking Deeper_

The labored sounds of breathing could be heard in the dark corridor. Pained gasps and moans filled the only room with the door locked as a bleeding man struggled to pull air into his damaged lungs. Blood dripped from a wound in the man's leg, staining his slacks. Even more was coming from the wound in his chest though, turning his jacket nearly crimson. He obviously didn't have long left.

"So," an amused voice said, "It looks like you're ready to talk."

The injured man could only look at the one in front of him. Pain filling his eyes.

"What the fuck does 'Haa, haa' mean? Talk English," the other said. His brown eyes were shinning with enjoyment as he waved his Beretta in front of the injured man's face. "Your mouth is open, so what are you trying to say? I've been patient with you," the man's patience was running low. The guy looked at his victim, and as if realizing it for the first time said, "Oh right, you can't breathe. Maybe I should add another hole?"

"This is useless," came a bored voice, and then the sound of a gunshot.

The injured man's skull fragmented and burst as a bullet passed between his eyes. Blood, brain matter, and skull fragments painted the floor, ceiling, and tiled floor as the man slumped forward dead. Enraged eyes turned to the shooter.

"What the fuck Shino?! I can't play with him if you fucking kill him asshole!" the one who had been torturing the now dead man shouted.

"He couldn't breathe Kiba," Shino said calmly, a tendril of smoking climbing up above him from his cigarette.

Kiba scoffed. "I get it, you hate me playing and just having fun."

Shino looked at the younger man. "Why does your enjoyment have anything to do with me? You need to be smart about your job."

"What the fuck do you mean, 'be smart'?" Kiba demanded. Shino got up and moved to unlock the door. Kiba followed. "What's up with that prideful attitude? Damn you piss me off!"

Ignoring his partner's outburst Shino said, "Let's go."

"I quit," Kiba declared.

Shino's eye narrowed.

Turning he looked at the brunet man. His shaggy brown hair stuck up in orderly disarray. His brown eyes spoke of trouble. He had two red triangles, one on each cheek, tattooed on his face. His jean jacket was dotted with their victim's blood, along with the silver chain hanging from his neck.

"Huh?" Shino asked.

Kiba sneered at the other man and placed his gun in the holster in the small of his back. "I'm sick of being stuck with you. It's dull as hell!"

Shino turned fully and walked over to the younger man. "Brat," reaching up he removed the cigarette he'd been smoking, "When you quit you'll be killed." Without warning Shino shoved his hand into Kiba's pants, and gripped his dick. Locking eyes with the youth he began to rub his length. "Since you know too much about our operations."

"What the fuck does that have to do with this?" Kiba asked as he tried to control his voice.

Shino leaned in, and said, "I'm going to make you come to change that attitude of yours."

"Fucker," Kiba sneered, "Like hell I'd get a boner."

"Oh," Shino mocked as he tossed his cigarette aside and pulled out Kiba's hardened length, "Then what's this?"

Kiba bit his lip to stifle a moan. "Don't touch that," he hissed.

"You're already this hard," Shino laughed as he moved in.

"Pervert," Kiba accused.

Shino's lips brushed Kiba's. "You have to be to do this job." As Shino sealed Kiba's lips with his own the last thing Kiba registered about his surroundings was the cooling body of their victim.

Shino pushed Kiba against a table, the younger's hands placed against the surface to support himself. Sweat dotted Kiba's face, and soft moans were escaping his parted lips. "Come on," Kiba teased, "Let me come already."

Glaring at the other Shino said, "My hands not enough? Then how about," moving his other hand to Kiba's rear, Shino slipped his finger inside his ass. "How about I use this?"

"Dumbass, don't go in there," Kiba yelled even as he arched into Shino's larger frame. "Why are you digging around in there?"

"We've come this far," Shino mocked. He pressed his finger in deeper, just scraping against Kiba's prostate.

"Nnn," Kiba moaned as the sensation sent shivers along his nervous system.

Shino grinned. "Seems I hit a sweet spot."

"Shit," Kiba cursed and tried to cover his mouth. "You barely grazed the head."

Shino's grin turned into a leer. Undoing his own pants he pulled out his cock. "You're dick got fatter, so it should be fine if I penetrate you."

Kiba gulped as he looked at the man before him. Shino had dark brown, near black hair. His one exposed green eyes looked at him with a mixture of lust and something sinister. The other eye was concealed by an eye patch. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want, so instead he nodded.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"Shit," Kiba cursed as Shino thrust into. He panted and arched up into the man above him, trying to get him to go even deeper. If he'd known that having sex with this man would be this amazing, he'd have done it sooner.

"Like it?" Shino asked as he pulled out and thrust back in.

Kiba grinned up at him. "Yeah. I can't bear it." Reaching up, he sat up, and begged, "More! Give me more!" Shino suddenly hesitated, a thoughtful expression passing his face. "What the fuck? Why'd you stop?"

"I was thinking," Shino said as he held Kiba closer, "We're one now."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, confusion showing in his brown eyes.

Shino moved Kiba so he was lying on the floor, him hovering above him. "We're connected now, aren't we?" Without waiting for Kiba to answer, he resumed moving within him. _'No, ever since that time. Since I found you in that alley. We've fallen deeper and deeper together,' _Shino thought as he rammed into Kiba.

"Ahn," Kiba moaned, unable to think clearly.

'_It seems,'_ Shino smirked as he sealed Kiba's lips with his own, _'We can't slip out of this darkness.'_

"Shino," Kiba called, his arms wrapping around the man above him. He could feel his end nearing.

"We're connected, you and me both," Shino said out loud.

Kiba shivered as the words washed over him. For some reason they gave him a sense of bliss. "If you do connect yourself to me," he declared as he pulled Shino down, his lips hovering just away from his, "Then always give me this pleasure."

Shino's smirk widened. Claiming Kiba's lips roughly he thrust into. It wasn't long after that that they both came. Their mouth's fused, bodies entwined, and fates forever bound.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"Still want to quit?" Shino asked as they were ready to leave.

Kiba glared at him. His hips were sore, his ass felt like it had been torn open, and he was beyond satisfied. "Fuck you," was all he said as he walked passed Shino. He had to hide his pleasure from his partner. No use in making him think he could use this to his advantage.

Shino watched him go, a pleased expression reflected in his one exposed eyes. It seemed things would be much more interesting now. Kiba walked down the hall, his eyes alight with a dark kind of merriment. _'You're captivating,'_ he thought silently, _'The way you shine in the dark.'_

"Hey, Shino, hurry it the fuck up! We have to check in with Naruto," Kiba shouted back from the end of the hallway.

Shino pulled out a cigarette, lit it, took a drag, exhaled, and said, "I'm coming." Walking toward his awaiting partner, Shino began to consider what he'd have to do to keep this mad dog under control from now on.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, this is the prologue. It is shorter than the average chapter, but my prologues are usually short. Hope this has gotten you new readers interested and you old ones fired up. See you again in the revised version of **_**Chapter 1: Mad Dog or Puppy?,**_** till then!**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dark Love**_

**Here is the revised version of Chapter 1. I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: SEX, violence, language**

**Pairings: ShinoKiba, NaruSasu, KankSai, ShikaTem, ChojIno**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto **

_Chapter 1: Mad Dog or Puppy?_

In a smoke filled room where the paint was peeling and the furniture resembled something from a dump brown hair covered piercing eyes as they followed the form of a man with near black hair, one green eye, and an eye patch as he walked across the room.

He didn't show it outwards but his desire had been building since that last time. Shino had been aggressive with him and for their first time to be in the presence of a corpse, well Kiba just couldn't forget it or him. Now the memory of that night haunted him, and he craved another taste of the pleasure Shino had given him.

Shino walked over to one of the other men in the room and handed him an envelope, words were exchanged with it ending when Shino picked up another envelope and headed out. Right before opening the peeling and dented door he looked back and made eye contact with Kiba, a small smirk playing across his lips. Kiba returned the look and rose from his seat, the chair squeaking in protest.

"Where are you going Kiba?" asked the man Shino just handed the envelope. He was well built with shortly cropped brown hair and green eyes.

"Out," answered Kiba as followed after Shino.

The two men walked down a battered and abused corridor and exited out onto a street line with garbage and people who looked like they had lived their lives on the razor's edge. Kiba glanced over at Shino as they walked down the filth layered streets. Ten minutes of walking lead them to a rundown seven story apartment building. Multiple windows were broken and boarded up, the front door didn't lock anymore, and the buildings sign was half gone. This was the place Shino called home. Kiba followed Shino up the front steps, through the hallway, up a flight of stairs until they reached the third floor, and down the hallway to a room once number 309, now only numbered 9.

Shino didn't say anything as he unlocked the padlock on the door, the lock on the handle being broken long ago. He opened the door and walked in, taking off his shoes in the entrance way. Kiba entered in after him, closing the door behind. After taking off his shoes he walked into the small rundown apartment. This one was one of the few with all of its windows still in tack. Like much about him, Shino's apartment reflected his life style.

On the table in the middle of the living room sat three pistols, each of a different caliber. Shino un-strapped the 9mm Glock at his waist and set it down next to the others. He also pulled a large knife out of his boot and set it down on the table. Kiba watched with fascination as the older man unarmed himself. Shino motioned for Kiba to take off his gun and other weapons he may be caring on him. Kiba smirked and un-strapped the gun at his waist and around his ankle. He also pulled out a switch blade from his leather coat sleeve. Kiba took off his leather riding jacket and set it on one of two beige coaches in Shino's living room.

Shino took off his black leather jacket and walked over to Kiba. He reached up and lightly touched the younger man's face. Kiba felt a shiver run down his spine at the sensation of Shino's touch, memories of their last and first night coming back to him. Shino smirked and pushed Kiba against the wall pinning him there, "Bastard, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Kiba growled.

Shino's hand moved to the belt at Kiba's waist, "What do you think brat?" Removing the belt he unbuttoned the jeans and slipped his hand inside. Kiba hissed has Shino's hand gripped his already responding dick. "I see you still excite easily," Shino said his breath tickled Kiba's ear.

"Fuck you," Kiba answered as he arched off of the wall into Shino's grip.

Shino bit down on Kiba's ear causing the younger man to moan, "I plan too."

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Shino was sitting up in bed, looking down at Kiba. His hair was ruffled, his skin had a thin film of sweat and other bodily fluids covering it, and his breathing was tranquil. A soft gaze could be seen in Shino's one good eye. Reaching over he grabbed his cigarettes and lit one. After thinking long and hard this was the only option he could think of. If keeping Kiba in the group meant fucking him, well then it was a fate he was more than pleased with.

When he felt Kiba's body move he lifted his arms and allowed the younger man to curl up on his lap. Smiling lightly he ran his free hand through Kiba's shaggy brown hair. "More like a puppy than a rapid dog," Shino whispered to himself.

A small sound escaped Kiba's lips before he opened his eyes. "Mnn, give me one," he mumbled. Shino handed Kiba a cigarette and leaned down to light it with his own. "Why are you awake?"

"Because some brat is taking up most of my bed," answered Shino.

"Screw you, bastard," Kiba said, leaning back against the headboard, and exhaling a puff of smoke.

Shino smiled, "I thought I already did, or do you want more?" Kiba glared at him.

Finishing his cigarette Shino leaned over and captured Kiba's lips. The kiss was far from gentle. Demanding and hard he forced his way into Kiba's mouth. He claimed the space as his own as he pinned the smaller man to the wall behind him.

Suddenly Shino pulled away and said, "I am going to take a shower. You can go back to sleep."

Kiba didn't answer, instead deciding to continue to smoke. He watched has Shino crawled out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom. "Bastard," Kiba said quietly, "We could have done it again." Putting the cigarette out Kiba lied back down and allowed sleep to claim him again.

The door to Shino's apartment was opened ten minutes later as someone came in. "Hey Shino, man are you home?" called Kankuro. The burnet didn't receive an answer. As he walked through the apartment he heard the water running, "Guess he's showering. He won't mind so I will crash in his bed."

Kankuro made his way to the back of the apartment where the bedroom was located. Opening the door he found an unexpected sight, Kiba lying half covered and sleeping peacefully. The blankets had been kicked to the floor leaving only the sheet covering just his upper thighs and waist. His chest, abdomen, and calves were completely exposed to Kankuro's gaze.

The sigh wasn't lost on Kankuro either. "Didn't know he was into this type," he whispered to himself. Walking forward Kankuro leaned over the bed and ran his hand down Kiba's nicely sculpted torso.

"Mnn, bastard out already," Kiba said half asleep. When he fully opened his eyes he saw the burnet sitting on the bed and leaning over him. Kiba instantly reacted; he grabbed the knife from under Shino's pillow and slashed at Kankaru's hand. "Who the fuck are you?" Kiba demanded, his voice menacing as he held the blade ready.

"Shit," Kankuro grabbed his bleeding hand. "You stupid brat, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Kankuro lunged to grab Kiba, but stilled when he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head.

"Kankuro, do you want to fucking die?" asked Shino in a calm voice. In his had his was favorite 9mm. He was dripping wet and naked, he hadn't even wrapped a towel around his waist. "Touch him again and I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Fine," said Kankuro as he held up his hands, blood dripping from the injured one. "Give me something to stop this bleeding."

"There are some bandages in the bathroom," said Shino. Kankuro walked out of the bedroom leaving the two men alone. Shino glared down at Kiba, and in one fluid motion grabbed the younger man's hair. Pointing the gun at Kiba's chest Shino said, "Don' you ever let some other fucking guy touch you. I will kill you if another man has you, understand?" Shino's one green eye was glowing with a fierce possessiveness.

Kiba smiled. Leaning up, he locked his lips with Shino's. "Don't worry, I will be sure to kill the next fucker who touches me." Satisfied, Shino released Kiba and headed to the closet, "Oh yeah," Kiba said, "Don't go letting anyone else touch you, you bastard. I don't care if it is some bitch or guy."

Shino smiled, "And if I do, than what brat?" He was intentionally goading Kiba, but that was okay.

Kiba's lips quirked up in a twisted and demented smile, "I will slaughter each and every one of them."

Shino just laughed. "Get in the shower," he commanded and left the room. Walking into the living room he caught sight of Kankuro patching himself up on the couch. "Beer?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kankuro answered as he tied off the bandage and leaned back into the couch. Shino grabbed a couple beers and walked over to the couch opposite his old time friend.

"So why are you here?" Shino asked irritated that his time with the puppy had been cut short. He was still holding his gun contemplating whether or not to add to his friend's wounds should he not like his answer.

"To crash for one, and to tell you to grab that partner of yours. The boss has a job for you," Kankuro answered as he cracked open his cold one.

"Hey Kiba, shower quickly we have to work," Shino shouted in the direction of the bathroom.

Kiba said something but Shino couldn't make it out above Kankuro's sputtering. "You mean to tell me that is the kid you've been partnered with? That little," the look in Shino's eyes warned Kankuro not to finish his sentence.

"Sleep on the couch if you really need a place to stay," Shino instructed as he got up and walked back towards the bathroom. "Hey brat, I said hurry up."

"Fuck you at least give me five minutes," Kiba spat as he scrubbed his body down.

Shino watched from the door as Kiba's hands glided over his chest, down his muscular abdomen, down his shapely legs, across his firm butt, and along his arms. His eyes lingered on the small purple hickeys dotting the younger man's chest and legs. When Kiba got out of the shower he saw Shino starring.

"What?" he demanded as he reached for the towel.

"Hurry up," Shino instructed as he walked back into the living room.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"Fuck why do we have to do this," Kiba complained.

They'd left Shino's apartment and walked to the address provided on a paper given to them by Kankuro. It was an old abounded factory. The paper also listed the targets name, and came with a picture of him. It seemed Naruto was serious about getting this one.

"Shut up brat, it's our job," Shino answered as he looked around bulky machine.

Their job this time was to kill a traitor who was supposed to be hiding out in the old factory. The two walked parallel to each other looking for signs of movement. When a figure dashed off to the side Kiba chased after it.

"Caught you," Kiba said with a sick kind of glee in his voice.

The target resisted and threw a solid left hook at Kiba's jaw. The punch made contact causing Kiba to bite his lip. Licking his lip and then spitting out the blood he sneered at the guy.

"You're gonna die," he warned.

Kiba's free hand pulled back then swung forward, crashing into the man's diaphragm. Following the punch, his right knee came up and collided with the man's sternum. A cracking sound was heard as his knee made contact and withdrew from the indentation caused by the impact. The man fell to the ground spitting up blood.

"What you done already?" mocked Kiba.

The mad dog drew his leg back and kicked the man in the chest several times; breaking ribs each time his steel toe boots made contact. Shino walked up behind him and watched as his little puppy pummeled the traitor. When the man was barely moving and his breathing had nearly stopped Shino grabbed Kiba and pulled him away.

"That's enough," he said. Kiba glared at his partner only to be smacked, "Don't torture anymore than necessary. Be smart about your job."

The words caused Kiba's eyes to widen, they were the same words Shino had said to him right before the first time they fucked. The words caused the memory of that night, and what they'd been doing earlier, to surface.

Shino pulled out his gun and fired three rounds into the prone figure, one in the head and two in the chest. "Let's go back," Shino said, pulling out his cell phone. "Yea it's me. The jobs done." Having reported in, Shino hung up the phone and continued to walk out of the factory. Kiba followed close behind.

As they left the building they checked to make sure no one was following them. No one was, but someone had been watching them from the storage building across the way. A smirk formed on the spy's lips. He'd found them. His eyes lingered on the shorter of the two as he walked beside his partner. If everything went right, Naruto's top mad dogs would be out of the way shortly.

Slinking back into the shadows, the spy raced from the scene. Traveling the opposite direction of Kiba and Shino he made sure to remain hidden until he was far enough away. Standing tall, he walked calmly and smoothly down the street. Pulling a phone from his pocket he sent a short text, and smiled. He loved it when he completed a job to satisfaction.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Kankuro was passed out on the couch when Shino and Kiba returned to the apartment, but neither of them paid any mind to him. They went straight to Shino's room where Kiba was pushed down to the bed and forcefully, yet willingly, stripped. Shino rid himself of his clothes and weapons and climbed on top of Kiba.

"Did you have to shoot the guy three times?" Kiba asked as Shino bit down on his collar bone. The stinging sensation caused him to whimper.

Shino looked up and ran his thumb along Kiba's injured lip. "That bastard betrayed the group and made you bleed. He's lucky I only shot him," Shino answered.

Kiba felt a surge of desire run through him at Shino's words. Shino's mouth descended onto Kiba's claiming it roughly. His tongue forced its way into Kiba's awaiting mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, a brutal dance won by Shino in the end. Without even waiting he grabbed a thing of Vaseline and dipped his fingers in. Bringing them to Kiba's entrance he forced his fingers inside.

Kiba threw his head back breaking the kiss. "Yes, more!" he urged.

Shino smirked. "You really do like this," he said. "Hard to image it's only your third time."

"Fucker," Kiba growled, "Stop talking and more fucking." Shino's smirk widened as he forced his fingers deeper into the lithe body of the one beneath him. "Mnn, yes more, I want more," Kiba yelled.

His hips moved against Shino's fingers trying to get more of the friction deep within him. Shino pulled out his fingers, quickly covered his own throbbing cock, and thrust into Kiba's twitching entrance.

"Fuck YES!" Kiba screamed as Shino slammed into him repeatedly.

His mouth covered Kiba, in hopes of keeping some of his noises obscured, but it did little good. He continued to thrust into him at a merciless pace, until the edge was in sight. They both came violently and Shino collapsed on top of Kiba. Without bothering to clean up again the two fell asleep covered in sweat, seamen, saliva, and blood.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Kankuro had been woken up by Kiba's loud moans and calls. Despite Shino trying to keep him from hearing, he still had a clear picture of what was going on just beyond the closed door to the bedroom.

"Damn, why does he get to fuck such a wanton slut? Lucky bastard," Kankuro said as he moved to the bathroom to take care of his own hard problem.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, so this chapter isn't too different. I only added a one thing (points to the one who can say which part I added). And I did some MAJOR editing. Hopefully the chapter flows better now.**

**A word about this rewriting. I should be able to post the chapters rather quickly, as I don't want to change too much. Though, I might add more chapters, so that could slow down the process. Either way, I hope this endeavor is worth it in the end.**

**Please Review and I'll see you in **_**Chapter 2: Unspoken.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dark Love**_

**So, here is the next chapter of this rewrite. This time around there will be a bit more change than there was last time. I'm sure previous readers of the original will be able to see where this change is.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Unspoken_

The room was dark and littered with beer bottles, magazines, and Chinese take-out boxes. Heavy black curtains covered the cracked and boarded up windows. Even in the dim light cracks could still be seen in the plaster of the once white walls, now a pale yellow from years of residents smoking. The room contained a tan couch that contained a pull out bed, a dark green armchair with a tear on the right arm, a battered and stained coffee table, a small table with an outdated television sitting on it, a dresser, and a locker next to the couch.

A small kitchen sat in the northwest corner, and a door leading to a bathroom sat on the south wall along with a closet. The bathroom was nothing more than a stand up shower, toilet, and sink. Three windows sat on the East facing wall, and the door was situated in the center of the west wall.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_ a small alarm clock, sitting on the coffee table, went off causing the man sleeping on the bed to stir. Thick brown lashes lifted revealing deep chocolate colored eyes. Kiba leaned over and smacked the alarm clock causing it to hit the floor, but not turning it off.

"Fuck." Kiba crawled out of his bed and reached for the annoying device. "Shut up," he said pressing the off button.

Kiba tussled his already bed tossed brown hair. Setting the clock down, he walked over to the small kitchen and pressed the power button on the coffee machine. Happy his life giving liquid was now being made he walked over to the bathroom, stripping as he went. He didn't even bother to close the already open door, he turned on the water, and climbed into the shower that was barely big enough for him.

Ten minutes later Kiba turned off the water and, with a towel around his waist, walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed a semi clean mug from the counter and poured himself a cup of strong black coffee. He took a long pull from the thick drink as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and some socks. Setting the coffee down the young man got dressed.

As soon as he was finished dressing his cell phone went off. Glaring at the new source of noise he walked over to it and looked at the caller ID: _Sasuke_. Cursing lightly he flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?" the grouchy brunet demanded.

"_Still not a morning person_," said a deep voice, a voice that caused Kiba's hair to stand on end. "_Get your ass over to the office, I have a job for you._"

"What about Shino?" Kiba asked sitting down in the armchair. He picked up his coffee and took another drink.

"_He won't be necessary for this job. One mad dog is enough_," Sasuke said before disconnecting the line.

Kiba glared at his phone before flipping it closed and tossing it onto the table. Sighing he got up and quickly finished off his coffee. After rinsing out the mug he walked over to the closet. He grabbed a tight fitting jean jacket, than walked over to the locker next to the couch. Grabbing the key from the nearby table he unlocked the security padlock and opened it.

Inside the locker was five hand guns, seven knifes, and a lock box full of money. Kiba grabbed a 7mm, a 9mm, and his favorite switch blade. He closed the door and re-secured the lock. The only thing in his apartment he truly cared for were his weapons, hence the locker.

Rising to his feet he put the key to the locker and his apartment into his pocket along with his cell phone, strapped the guns to his waist and back, placed the switch blade in a small pocket inside the sleeve of his jacket, and put the jacket on. Before walking out he walked over to his dresser and put on several earrings and necklaces.

Satisfied Kiba left his apartment, locking the deadbolt before leaving the building. As he walked towards the office he absent mindedly thought of Shino, and how they hadn't seen each other in a week.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

The trip to the _Bijuu_'s head office wasn't difficult when leaving his apartment, as long as one knew the correct paths to take. Thankfully Kiba did, and he made good time to the building. Walking directly into the building he entered a private elevator and rode up to the top floor. When the doors opened again he was met with the gaze of a fierce looking blonde woman.

"Go in," she said as she pointed to the door to the left.

"Ah, thanks," Kiba said doing as he was told.

He couldn't recall meeting her before, but she seemed to know him. Not bothering to knock, Kiba walked into Sasuke's office. The walls were painted soft beige with pictures of landscapes hung on them. There were two couches that were facing each other with a table in the center. The two couches were sitting in front of a large desk. Behind the desk large floor to ceiling windows looked out over the city. There sitting on one of the couches was another woman, and was Sasuke standing off by the windows.

"Take a seat Kiba," Sasuke instructed.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"So I just have to play bodyguard to her and protect her during the drop," Kiba verified. He was sitting on the couch opposite the woman.

Looking out one of the windows was a man with sleeked back black hair, black eyes, and wearing a tailor made dark blue suit. Sasuke turned from the window to stare at Kiba, "Yes that is what I need from you. This is Sakura; she will be the one performing the actual drop and pick up. You are just to protect her. Oh and one more thing, she is a childhood friend of Naruto so make sure she stays safe."

Kiba looked over to the woman sitting on the opposite couch. Her hair was a light red, almost pink, cut to her shoulders, and her eyes were a sea green. The girl was wearing a pink skirt and jacket. Kiba found nothing about her interesting though, despite the way she was batting her sea green eyes.

"Fine, just don't tell Shino," Kiba said getting up from the couch and heading towards the door. Sasuke smirked as the two left.

Kiba and Sakura walked over to and entered the elevator. They rode down in silence and exited the building. Kiba watched as a black sedan pulled up and stopped in front of them. Kiba waited for Sakura to get into the car. When she didn't make a move to enter herself he sighed and opened the door for her. The pink haired girl smiled sweetly and climbed in. Kiba rolled his eyes, closed the door, walked around to the other side, and got in on the front passenger side. The dissatisfied look in her green eyes made him smile.

"You could have sat back her with me," Sakura purred.

Kiba felt a shiver of repulsion go down his spine. "I am your guard not your date," he replied, ignoring the protest shinning in her eyes. Kiba nodded his head at the driver and the car pulled out.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

The car pulled into an old warehouse near pier 8. Getting out of the car first, he looked around. Several barrels were off to the side and some crates were piled near the walls of the old building. There was nothing else Kiba could see that could be used as cover for an ambush. Just as he finished checking out the surroundings a black van pulled up. Kiba's hand naturally moved to the 9mm at his waist. When he heard the door behind him open he turned and watched as Sakura climbed out of the car.

She smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry Kiba they are the ones we are meeting."

Kiba relaxed slightly, but didn't remove his hand from his gun. He watched as Sakura and another person walked towards each other, exchanged cases, checked the contents of each case, and then walked back. Very few words were exchanged between the two with Kiba hearing nothing said.

"Finished?" Kiba asked as Sakura walked back to him. He hoped to leave soon.

Before Sakura could answer three more vehicles pulled up, and men started to get out. "I am sorry to crash the party, but you see I will be taking those," a man with black hair said.

Sakura glared at the man and opened her door, "Go to hell."

The smile on the man's face quickly receded. "I see. Get them," he commanded.

Five guys moved towards the sedan all of them drawing guns. Kiba reacted quickly. He pushed Sakura into the car, shut the door, and fired off five shots all them hitting their target. The five men went down, a bullet in either their head or chest, blood and brain matter splattered the pier.

The uninvited man cursed, "Get that fucking kid."

Kiba fired several more shots, taking down another three men. Realizing he wouldn't be able to retreat and keep the package safe he signaled the car to leave along with Sakura and the goods.

"Shit, their getting away," one of the lackeys said.

Kiba smirked, "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you'll now."

Pulling his knife he rushed into the center of the group. His hand slashed out carving a deep gash into the throat of one man. Blood erupted from the laceration bathing Kiba, the ground, and the other men in the ruby liquid. Kiba licked his lips and charged another man. Jumping up, he kicked the man directly in the head sending him flying and causing his head to twist at an unnatural angle.

"Who's next," Kiba said his eyes shining with glee. Five more men surrounded him. "Only five huh?"

Kiba charged in burying his knife to the hilt into the chest of one man and balancing on one foot kicked his heel up into the nose of another, both fell down dead. Kiba spun around and prepared to charge the next one when he was struck from behind with an iron bar. Kiba fell to the blood soaked ground with a loud thud.

"Little brat," said the dark haired man as he walked up to the prone figure. Using his foot he nudged Kiba's head until he could see his face, "Hmm not bad we can get a good price for this one. Tie him up, and deal with the rest of this."

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

The resounding sound of a hand slapping skin filled the air, drawing everyone's attention within the building. "Care to explain how the fuck one person took out so many?" a man with silver hair demanded. Furious black eyes glared at the dark haired man that had lead the attack on Kiba and Sakura.

"The guard was a lot more skilled than our information said," the man tried to reason.

"That excuse isn't going to work when I have to report you failings," the silver haired man hissed.

"Please, Kabuto-san," the man pleaded.

Kabuto glared at the man. Reaching over, he grabbed his shirt, and dragged him forward. "You listen to me," he said, "If you don't find out a way to get that information back then it'll be your head I present to Orochimaru-sama, understood Zaku?"

Zaku shook, his body trembling as he nodded his understanding. Kabuto looked at him like he was nothing but filth. Tossing him to the ground, Kabuto walked over to Kiba. The young brunet was still unconscious, and they'd tied him to a barrel. As he looked at him he could barely imagine that this person had caused so much damage to their plans. Despite that, he looked familiar. As Kabuto looked at him he recognized where he'd seen the youth. His eyes widened when he made the connection.

"Kabuto-san, what do you want us to do with him?" Zaku asked.

Kabuto looked back over to Zaku, easily hiding the distress he felt. "Sell him," he said as he turned and headed for the exit. "The less people like him around the easier it'll be for us to accomplish our goals."

Zaku bowed, "Of course."

Kabuto gave the other one more final warning glare before leaving the building and the docks. He didn't want to be around when that mad dog's partner came looking for him, and he would. _'Poor Zaku,' _Kabuto smirked as he got into his car and drove off. He wouldn't get a chance to redeem himself after all.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, yeah a bit of change for this chapter… okay a lot of change. I did change the guy's hair color from blond to black, mainly because it just seemed like I was describing Deidara originally, which wasn't my intent. So I changed his hair color and turned him into Zaku, you know the sound-nin from the Chuunin exams?**

**Anyways, please review! And I'll see you in **_**Chapter 3: Rescue at the Harbor**_**. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Dark Love**_

**Did you see the change in the last chapter? No? Yes? Well this will bring you back on track. Oh, I changed the title of this chapter, mainly because there wasn't much of a "gun fight".**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Rescue at the Harbor_

Shino awoke to sunlight glaring in through his bedroom window. Rubbing his one good eye he sat up, his free hand reaching absently for the side of the bed Kiba was lying in the last time he was over. When he didn't find him there he sighed and got out of bed. Wearing a pair of grey sweats the man walked into his kitchen to find Kankuro sitting on his couch sipping coffee.

Shino glared at the cause of his present frustration. "When the fuck are you leaving?" he growled.

Kankuro looked up from the magazine he was reading and asked, "Why, is there a problem with me being here?"

Shino felt a surge of pure furry build within him. "Yeah there fucking is. You're an eye sore."

Kankuro smirked and got up from his seat on the couch. Walking into the kitchen he stood behind Shino. Wrapping his arms around his old friend Kankuro whispered, "Why? Are you missing that little bitch of yours? I can take his place, though I would prefer to be the one doing the fucking."

Shino thrust his elbow back into Kankuro's diaphragm. He grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and brought it to the soft flesh beneath Kankuro's chin. "Try it," Shino taunted with a deadly calm voice.

Kankuro's eyes went wide and he put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Fine I understand. Man between you and the boss it's like no one is willing to play the field anymore. Don't tell me you are actually serious about that kid."

Shino didn't answer. Instead he grabbed his coffee and headed into the living room. Picking up the morning paper he flipped through it until he came to the obituaries.

"Dude seriously! He's still practically a kid, and a loose cannon at that," Kankuro exclaimed. "Man what are you and the boss thinking?"

Shino glared at Kankuro. "Naruto-san could never be with some docile woman. Sasuke-san is able to keep his murderous intent in check. As for Kiba, you just stay the fuck away from him."

Kankuro apparently didn't know when enough was enough because he continued pursuing the issue. "Yeah I know, I am not allowed to touch the little slut. But man you are lucky, getting to fuck such a wanton body. I mean, I would love a cha-" a pair of scissors was imbedded into the back of the couch, one inch from Kankuro's head.

Shino's green eye had gone cold, "I won't miss the next time."

Kankuro finally got the message and shut his mouth. Shino sighed finally getting some quiet and continued to read the paper. When his phone went off he cursed and walked into his bedroom. Picking the small device up from the head board he looked at the caller ID: _Naruto_.

Shino flipped the phone open, "Yeah."

"_Shino, one of our men have gone missing. I need you to rescue him_," said a commanding voice.

Shino started to pull clothes out of the dresser, "Do I need to call Kiba?"

An eerie silence greeted his question. "_Actually, Kiba is the one that has gone missing,_" Naruto answered reluctantly. He, like the rest of the group, had figured out the new relationship between his two mad dogs.

"What? How the fuck did that happen?" Shino's voice rose with his anger.

Naruto took a deep breath, "_Sasuke sent him on a retrieval job. It should have been a cake walk for him, but we found out a little too late that the information was leaked. From what we know Kiba fought back when they were attacked. During the struggle he was taken._"

"Where?" Shino asked his voice creepily calm.

Kankuro was standing in the bedroom doorway watching as his best friend grew stiffer and stiffer; his muscles coiling like a cobra wanting to strike. But without a target to lash out at all he could do was control himself, something the mad dog wasn't use to.

"_The docks, pier 8,"_ Naruto said. "_We tracked his phone to an old warehouse. Sasuke and Shikamaru have already headed out, meet them there."_

"Right," Shino snapped his phone closed and quickly got dressed.

Kankuro walked back into the living room and got dressed as well. When Shino walked into the room Kankuro tossed him his jacket, guns, and knife.

"Well let's go," Kankuro grinned. Shino's eye narrowed. "Don't worry I won't do anything. I'm helping you as a friend."

"Fine," Shino said.

The two men walked out the apartment, down the stairs, and out of the building. They headed south towards the harbor meeting up with Sasuke and Shikamaru halfway. Sasuke didn't try to explain, he could see Shino's dark mood and decided against reasoning with him. Shino's hand twitched above the hilt of his Glock, a sick twisted smile was plastered to his lips. Once he found the ones who took Kiba he was going to be sure they paid with their lives.

Arriving at their destination the four men crouched down behind some crates and observed the building. When the doors opened they could see men moving cargo onto several trucks. There were also some men gathered around a tied up figure. Shino recognized the unruly brown hair and charged.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Kiba's head felt like it was splitting. His senses were groggy as he slowly woke up. He could hear several voices around him, but he couldn't make out the situation. He tried to open his eyes and was greeted with blurry figures. Squeezing his eyes shut again Kiba shook his head which did nothing but cause him more pain and dizziness. The burnet tried to reach up to rub his temples. It wasn't until he felt the resistance of the ropes that he realized he was tied up.

'_Oh fucking great,_' Kiba thought. '_Well as long as the chick got away I guess my job is done_.'

Kiba closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off again. His eyes weren't closed for even three seconds before he heard the distinct sound of gunshots. The voices became louder and more guns were fired from a closer range. After what Kiba estimates was several minutes the gun fire quieted down and new voices, yet welcomed voices, were heard.

"Kiba, hey brat wake the fuck up," called Shino kneeling beside a bruised and bleeding Kiba. "Come on Kiba," Shino pleaded quietly.

Kiba's eyes slowly drifted open at the sound of concern in Shino's voice, "Hey bastard what took you so long?" Shino's face was blurry, but Kiba swore he could see deep emotions in his one revealed eye. "Did she get away?" he suddenly asked.

Shino glared at the half conscious man but answered, "Yeah she's safe back at the main office."

Kiba didn't smile or give any other sign of satisfaction. Shino grabbed his knife from a nearby corpse and cut the ropes binding his wild puppy. Kiba fell forward now that he no longer had the ropes holding him upright. Shino quickly caught him and held him gently to his chest.

"Stupid brat," he whispered.

Sasuke looked on from about twenty feet away, standing over the bleeding, but not dead, body of Zaku. "Who do you work with?" Sasuke demanded.

Zaku gripped his leg trying to cut the blood flow to the bullet wound, "Fuck you shit head."

"Articulate aren't we," Sasuke mocked.

Raising his foot he set it down on top of the bullet wound and ground his toe into the bleeding gash. A strangled scream escaped the man's throat as Sasuke caused the bullet to grind further into tissue and bone.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked.

"The _Katanas_, I work with the _Katanas_," Zaku cried.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So the _Katanas_ think they can mess with the _Bijuu_, huh?" Sasuke reached down and picked the man up by his collar. "Hey Shikamaru," Sasuke called, when the other male turned around Sasuke tossed Zaku to him. His bloody leg left a nice path as he passed from one to the other. "This guy may prove handy, keep him alive."

Shikamaru smirked and, raising his gun, clocked him in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol. He'd hand him over to another group later. By the entrance to the building Kankuro assisted Shino in getting Kiba into a car that had just shown up.

"If it makes you feel any better apparently your boy took out twelve of their guys before he was taken down. Pretty good for a mad dog," Kankuro said hoping to reassure his friend.

The glare he received showed a murderous lust that was not quelled by the brief fight, and now had no outlet. Shino reached over and closed the door to the car. Seconds later the vehicle sped off heading towards a private doctor.

"I guess he would be pissed," Kankuro sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke walked up behind him and said, "Yeah he does have the right. After all the guy he loves is a total wreck right now. Any guy would be pissed."

Kankuro turned around and smiled at the boss's lover, "You saying if you were in his position you would have reacted the same way?"

The dark fiery look paired with a devilish grin was Kankuro's answer to his question. And it was all the answer he needed to know that if it had been Naruto kidnapped the building wouldn't still be standing.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Kiba was laying on Shino's bed, a bandage around his injured head. According to the doctor he had a slight concussion, but nothing serious. The doctor had also mentioned something about him being tough and lucky. Kiba didn't feel lucky right now, his head felt like it was splitting and his partner had been doing nothing but glaring at him. Kiba tried desperately to ignore Shino, considering ignoring his throbbing head seemed impossible. Another reason for his discomfort with Shino right now was the fact that he had his large hunting knife in his hand. Another was the frigid look in his eye.

After several minutes of tense silences Kiba growled, "Just says it already."

Shino looked up from his knife and locked eyes with Kiba, "Say what?"

"You're obviously dissatisfied, so just say it already. This silent treatment is giving me the fucking creeps," Kiba explained.

Shino set his knife down on his dresser and sat down on the bed. Reaching out with his left hand he cupped the right side of Kiba's face. The pair remained in that potion for some time before Shino closed the distance and kissed Kiba hungrily. Pulling away his hand traveled to Kiba's throat and gripped it tightly.

"You're right I am dissatisfied. You are a stupid brat. Why didn't you get into the sedan with that stupid girl?" Shino's hands tightened around Kiba's neck. "Those cars are bullet proof for a reason you little shit."

One of Kiba's hands reached up and pried Shino's hands from his neck. Gasping he pulled air into his deprived lungs, "Fucker are you trying to kill me?"

"I should if it means keeping you out of those stupid situations," answered Shino his eye now reflecting that strange emotion Kiba had seen in it earlier. "Don't ever do this again. From now on if you do a job I am going." Shino wasn't giving Kiba a chance to deny or argue, he was stating a fact. "Naruto has already agreed to it."

Not waiting for his answer Shino leaned in and recaptured Kiba's lips. His tongue forced its way into the moist cavern. There was a lingering taste of blood as Shino's tongue traveled along the roof of Kiba's mouth.

"Mine," Shino growled out.

Kiba's body became pliant under Shino's brutal kiss. When he felt Shino's hand travel down his chest and slip into his jeans he moaned softly. Shino took the initiative and gently pushed Kiba down, undid his pants, and pulled out Kiba's twitching member. Smirking Shino broke the kiss and bit Kiba's neck. He continued to travel down the younger man's body. He grabbed the hem of Kiba's shirt and lifted it up and off exposing a bruised torso. Gently kissing each bruise Shino made his way down Kiba's body until he reached his awaiting goal. In one swift motion he slipped Kiba's cock into his mouth and started to suck on it hard.

Kiba's hips jerked up into Shino's mouth urging him to continue. Shino reached down, grabbed the jar of Vaseline, and opened it up; all the while still sucking Kiba off. Dipping his fingers into the greasy substance he used his other hand to lift Kiba's hips up giving him entrance to the awaiting hole. Shino instantly slipped in three fingers causing Kiba to hiss in pain, but neither moved to stop. Instead their actions became more heated. Kiba started to pant and moan louder while Shino started to nibble lightly on the dick in his mouth, his fingers moving aggressively inside his injured puppy.

Before Kiba could come Shino pulled back and removed his fingers. "What the fuck?" Kiba protested.

Shino smirked as he smeared Vaseline onto his on erect penis. "Don't worry I will be sure to fuck you raw," he promised. Kiba shivered at the promise in Shino's voice. "Flip," Shino commanded.

Kiba crawled onto all fours and presented his ass to Shino like prize. Shino licked his lips, parted Kiba's cheeks, and slammed into him.

"Ahnn, yes, good," called Kiba as Shino continued to draw out and then slam back in.

"So fucking tight," Shino gasped out.

The pace picked up and soon both mad dogs were coming hard. Shino had enough sense to hold Kiba up so he didn't collapse and injure his head further. Gently letting Kiba down Shino wrapped him in his arms and held him close.

"Mine," he said before following after Kiba into unconsciousness.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Shino woke up to the sound of his front door opening. Silently he got out of bed, grabbed his 6mm from the floor, where he dropped it last night, and walked down the hallway. The sound of someone rummaging around in his kitchen could be heard. Shino moved quickly, stepping around the corner he brought the pistol up sighting it onto the head of his house guest.

Kankuro dropped the beer in his hand and threw his arms up, "Wow, don't shoot man."

Shino glared at his friend and lowered the gun. "I should, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, irritation already seeping into his voice.

Kankuro smiled and said, "Just thought you would like to know the boss says you can take some time off and take care of that kid."

Kankuro gestured towards Shino's bedroom where he knew Kiba was sleeping. '_Yeah and he's probably naked and thoroughly fucked too,_' he thought. Realizing the dangerous path his thoughts were taking, he quickly banished the image of Kiba's young, lithe, muscular body from his mind.

"Anyways can I crash here for another day? I will be gone tomorrow, promise," Kankuro said, pulling out another beer and cracking it open.

Shino rubbed his face trying to clear some of the fog, "One day, no more. And why can't you call me to deliver Naruto-san's orders?" Shino asked leaning against the wall.

Kankuro walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches, "Because I doubt you would pick up if it was me." Kankuro looked up and then looked away, "Go put some clothes on."

Shino looked down and realized he was still naked. "Better idea, I am going back to bed," he said. "Don't drink all my beer fucker," Shino instructed as he headed back down the hall.

Closing the door behind him Shino set the 6mm on the dresser and climbed back into bed next to Kiba. Kiba instantly curled up next to Shino, "Mnn who was it?" the young man asked.

Shino pulled Kiba closer resting his head on top of Kiba's, "No one important."

Kiba made a small sound before drifting back off to sleep. Shino remained awake just holding Kiba, and keeping a watchful ear on the movements of his friend, not trusting him to not try to sneak a peek at his helpless puppy.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**This chapter doesn't really contain too much in the way of anything new, it's just a new line up of events. **

**Please review, and I'll see you in **_**Chapter 4: Visit.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Dark Love**_

**Here is the Fourth Chapter of this rewrite. Hope new readers are enjoying the story, and old readers are having fun revisiting the world.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 4: Visit_

Kiba awoke to the smell of coffee; he could feel the traces of heat near his nose. Slowly opening his deep brown eyes he saw a black mug being held in front of his nose, a grinning Sasuke standing above him. Kiba glared at his boss, sat up, and grabbed the coffee. Inhaling deeply Kiba took in the scent of the life giving liquid.

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked taking a drink of the rich drink.

Sasuke smirked, "Well someone just had to go and get themselves injured two days ago, and I was punished because of it."

"So? What does that have to do with you waking me up?" Kiba demanded as he started to get out of bed.

Shino came in and pushed Sasuke out. Sasuke turned around to say something about the rude behavior but stopped when he saw the look in Shino's eye. "Fine," he sighed, walked down the hallway and into the living room.

Shino turned and glared at Kiba. "You were just going to let him see you?"

Kiba looked at Shino, confusion showing in his eyes. He followed Shino's gaze and looked at himself.

"Oh I forgot," Kiba mumbled upon realizing he was still naked. "Oh well it's not anything that bastard hasn't seen before," he shrugged it off.

Shino's glare turned deadly. Kiba set the coffee down onto the dresser. Reaching for his boxer he felt Shino's hand push him back down onto the bed.

"What they fuck?" Kiba complained.

The look he saw in Shino's one exposed eye caused a shiver of both fear and desire to run down his body. "He's seen you like this," Shino said, his voice was icy. "Why?"

Kiba smiled wickedly. Licking his lips he taunt Shino before answering. "Because we both got into a huge fight and ended up having to patch the other's wounds afterwards. Don't worry that fucker hasn't touched me like that," Kiba said leaning up and capturing Shino lips. "Didn't I say it, only you can give me pleasure?"

Shino's eye heated up, a flame of desire burning in its depths. Shino's hand snapped out and captured Kiba's chin. He lifted the younger man's face up, his lips hovering inches away from Kiba's.

"Keep it that way," whispered Shino before slamming their mouths together.

Their tongues darted out of their mouths and intertwined as if in a battle for their lives. Shino's hands traveled down Kiba's still exposed flesh, kneading the muscles and pulling a moan from the younger man. Kiba arched into the touch, his own hands slipping beneath Shino's clothes.

"Hey Shino," called Naruto from down the hall breaking the two out of their own little world.

"Shit," Shino cursed breaking the rapidly heating kiss. "Get dressed brat." He got off of Kiba, headed out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Kiba smirked at the closed door and, again, reached for his boxers. A minute later Kiba walked out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room the coffee mug gripped tightly in his hand. There sitting in the living room was Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro, and a guy Kiba didn't recognize. With jet black hair that came to his ears, pale skin, and deep black eyes he looked similar to Sasuke, but with an obvious feminine quality to him.

"Hey there Kiba, how are you doing?" asked Naruto.

Kiba looked over at the boss of the whole group. An energetic blonde with piercing blue eyes Naruto was one of the major beauties in the group. Despite his angelic looks though he was without a doubt one of the deadliest members of the group. He was more likely to shoot you than talk things out if you wronged him. Today the angelic looking boss was wearing dark wash jeans, an orange t-shirt, a leather coat, and steel toe boots. No doubt he was also packing at least two guns under that coat.

Sitting next to him was Sasuke his hair in its natural look, a ducks but, wearing a white turtleneck and black jeans. He had riding boots on. Kiba knew he carried a knife in each boot and a gun behind his back. Sasuke was the kind who preferred up close and personal confrontations. Preferring to slit your throat and let your blood spray all over him than shoot you from a distance. He was a truly cruel sadist.

Kankuro was sitting on the opposite couch of Naruto and Sasuke. His brown hair was darker than Kiba's and messier; he obviously didn't care what it looked like. Kankuro was wearing all black, black pants, black shirt, black biker boots, and the denim jacket behind him was black. Kiba glanced over at the new face, he was wearing all black as well, but his outfit was all leather.

"Kiba?" Naruto called again realizing the kid hadn't answered him yet. Kiba turned to the boss with a blank stare. Naruto just sighed. "I said, how are you doing?"

"Sorry, I am doing fine," Kiba answered as he walked into the kitchen where Shino was. Shino was wearing a pair a faded jeans and a white t-shirt, because he hadn't left the apartment he was barefoot. "Hey, coffee?" Kiba asked showing his already empty mug. Shino nodded in the direction of the full coffee maker.

"Your head alright?" asked Sasuke from the living room. Shino glared at Sasuke; he still hadn't forgiven him for putting Kiba in the situation that led him to being injured. "Oh, scary!" said Sasuke mockingly.

"I am fine," Kiba answered as he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. "By the way, who is he?" he asked pointing at the new face.

"Oh," Naruto smiled, "This is Sai. I believe this is the first time you two have met. He's the liaison from Akatsuki and usually works on the north end of town." Naruto's explanation was simple and explained why Kiba hadn't met him.

"Oh," was all Kiba said. He walked over to Shino to see what he was up to. Seeing that he was making breakfast he said, "Two eggs for me."

Shino smirked and grabbed two eggs from the cart and cracked them into the pan. He then leaned over and kissed Kiba on the lips. "Go sit down before you fall down. I pounded into you pretty hard last night." Kiba blushed and glared at Shino, who just continued to smirk and cook. "Do it brat."

"Fuck you bastard," Kiba growled as he walked into the living room.

He sat down on the couch with Naruto and Sasuke, sitting next to Sasuke on purpose. Shino glared and restrained himself from grabbing a kitchen knife and throwing it between them.

"Are you two really lovers?" Sai asked straight out. Kiba choked on his coffee at the sudden question. "Well you two don't seem to get along, so I was wondering."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kankuro all broke down in laughter.

"Shut up," Shino bit out completely flustered.

Kiba just stared down at his coffee unsure of how to answer the question. _'Sure we fuck a lot, but does that make us lovers? Do we love each other?' _Kiba didn't have an answer to his questions.

"Don't think about it too much Sai, it's too complicated for you," Kankuro instructed through fits of laughter and trying to breath.

"Okay," Sai said dropping the topic.

Naruto tried desperately to stop laughing, and after much effort said, "I need you two to take some time off and stay low for a while. Okay?"

"Why?" Kiba asked. He didn't want a break. He wanted work. He wanted to find the assholes that had used him as a kicking post.

Sasuke glared at the man in irritation. "Because someone decided to kill off twelve people from a rival gang and get kidnapped causing a huge scene. We also had to kill off more people to get your ass back," he snapped.

Kiba snapped back, "You didn't have to rescue me. Hell I wouldn't put it past you to leave me there Sasuke."

Naruto's foot collided with the table silencing the fight. He turned and fixed both Sasuke and Kiba with a deadly cold glare, "Sasuke might, but I would never leave one of my men in a situation like that. Besides, Shino would have disobeyed me anyways to save you."

Kiba looked over at Shino, though all he could see was his back. A small smile played on the young mad dog's face, "Guess you're right."

In the kitchen Shino smiled to himself hearing Kiba's softly spoken words. He reached up and grabbed two plates from the cupboard and placed eggs, bacon, and toast on them. Grabbing each plate he carried them into the living room handing one of them to Kiba.

"Hey what about us?" asked Kankuro pouting.

"What about you?" asked Shino.

Kankuro's pout deepened and he pretended to be hurt by Shino's words. Shino ignored his friend's antics and started to eat. Kiba happily took the plate and started to eat as well.

Naruto smiled at the strangely enduring sight. "I see you two have fallen in together really well. I'm glad," he said. Both Kiba and Shino stopped eating and looked at their boss with a bewildered look. "I am glad because Kiba is going to have to move in with you while this whole thing is blowing over Shino."

Shino and Kiba exchanged glances and each smiled, a wicked and sexual smile, each pleased with the idea. "I guess it can't be helped," Kiba said taking a bite of bacon.

"Hey, hey you can't be serious! You're going to make Shino live with this little live cannon?" Kankuro demanded, worry in his voice. "Sure the two fuck but that doesn't mean a thing!"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "Sounds like you are jealous," he said.

Kankuro stared at Sasuke blankly. "HUH? Of who?"

"Whichever, it just seems like you don't want these two to be close," Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"Ridiculous," Kankuro responded, taking a swig from the coffee in front of him.

"Hmm," Sasuke looked over his own mug of coffee at the flustered look on Kankuro's face.

Kiba also took note of it and glared at the burnet. '_Shino is mine, back the fuck off_,' his eyes spoke without him needing to.

Shino saw the possessive look in his puppy's eyes and leaned down capturing the live wire's lips. "Behave brat," he whispered. Kiba just glared and returned to eating. "Sasuke-san don't say things that can lead to problems. Kankuro and I are childhood friends, and he already knows he can't touch Kiba," Shino stated.

"Oh, so I see this has already been brought up," Sasuke smirked, amused by the current topic.

Naruto reached over and slapped Sasuke upside the head. "Knock it off Sasuke. It isn't fun to watch you stir up the atmosphere. Whether or not there is something going on doesn't concern you or me as long as it doesn't interfere with business. But I will warn you three, if your little issue spills over from your personal lives and starts to affect the group I will kill each and every one of you," Naruto said this with unwavering and cold eyes.

Kiba smirked, "Understood."

Shino just nodded, deciding to remain silent.

"Don't worry Boss, sure I think the brats cute but he isn't my type. Besides he already rejected me fully," Kankuro assured him.

Kiba and Shino both smirked remembering the knife wound Kiba inflicted when the two burnets first met.

After another hour of visiting Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Sai left. Sasuke's arm was around Naruto's shoulder as they left the apartment, the raven holding the blonde close to him. Shino and Kiba were left alone in the apartment sitting next to each other on one of the couches.

"Is it really alright?" Kiba asked.

Shino looked over at the younger man, "Is what alright?"

Kiba turned and looked at Shino, "Is it alright if I move in here bastard?"

"Oh that," Shino said. Turning he faced Kiba. He reached up and caressed his puppy's cheek. "Yeah it's okay. After all if I have you here I can fuck you whenever I want." Shino's eye took on a seductive and alluring look.

"Then I guess I have no choice," answered Kiba already leaning back onto the couch as Shino climbed on top of him.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"So, we lost the _Katanas_," said a voice that reminded Kabuto of a serpent every time he heard it.

"Yes," Kabuto answered. "I'm extremely sorry. But what with them capturing a member of Bijuu-"

"It couldn't be helped," Kabuto was cut off. "No reason to fret. They were a small piece, and easily replaced." A picture slid across the desk Kabuto was standing in front of. "I need you to look into this young man for me."

Kabuto looked at the picture. He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that's the fourth chapter. Not much change in the way of this chapter. A bit of detail expansion, and a small scene added on (which one was it?). **

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Clubbing**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Dark Love**_

**Well, here is the fifth chapter. Sorry I didn't put up two chapters last time, but I was preoccupied with some things.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M (smut and violence)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

_Chapter 5: Clubbing_

Music blared from strategically placed speakers. Vibrations traveled up through the floor. Smoke filled the air caring the scent of alcohol, sweat, sex, and intoxication. Lights played over the crowd of dancers in a brilliant display enticing the people to move and grind against each other with the music.

Kiba looked down from the VIP balcony at the dance floor below. Around two hundred bodies swayed to the sound of some hip new artist. He turned around bored by the mindless groping of the half dazed and completely intoxicated crowd.

"See anything you like?" Sai asked walking up to Kiba and handing him a drink.

Kiba looked over to the man who had quickly become a friend of his. "Not really. They all seem mindless from up here. Besides there is only one person in here who has my interest tonight," Kiba said looking off in the direction Shino was.

The older mad dog was sitting at a booth with Naruto talking about security for a delivery. A job neither of them would be on because they were still on vacation, but one Naruto wanted Shino's opinion for. Naruto was wearing black slacks and a silk orange shirt.

Sai just shrugged his shoulders and stared down at the mass of people, "They do seem rather inanimate don't they."

Kiba looked over and smirked at Sai's remark. Sai was wearing short leather shorts and a leather tank top that zipped in the front and only came to above his navel. Kiba was wearing tight fitting jeans that hugged his ass and a red skin tight tank top. Their outfits showed off all of their assets, long legs, toned arms, and sculpted torso.

"Are you interested in any one down there?" Kiba asked his eyes traveling back to Shino, who was now looking at him.

Shino was wearing his usual black jeans, a white tank top, and black button up shirt over it. The over shirt was not buttoned leaving the tank top free to be seen along with his wonderfully sculpted torso.

Sai glanced over at the young mad dog. "Not anyone down there," he answered.

Kiba looked over at his new friend again but didn't say anything. When he saw Sasuke walk over to him he glared at the raven. Sasuke was wearing a suit, seeing how he was the owner of the club he had to dress like it. The suit consisted of black pants, a black jacket, and a silk chocolate brown shirt.

Sasuke laughed when he saw the look on his face, "Well, hello to you too."

"Why don't you two get along?" Sai asked.

Sasuke looked over at him and shrugged. "It's not that we don't get along it's more like we chose not to. We've been beating the crap out of each other since junior high, so I guess its second nature."

"Oh, I don't get it," Sai said, his attention returning to the people on the dance floor.

Kiba's eyes were once again watching Shino. When he saw his partner get up from the booth and move towards him Kiba pushed off of the railing and met him halfway. Shino's hand reached out, grabbed Kiba by the neck, and pulled him flush against his body. Shino captured Kiba's lips in a swift motion demanding obedience. Kiba didn't struggle but he didn't give in either. Instead he fought back using his body as a weapon. He ground his hips together with Shino's enticing his partner.

"Hey save it for later," Kankuro jeered, smacking Shino upside the head as he walked past them. "If you two want to grind against one another do it on the dance floor," he instructed, pointing down at the mass of drunk and high clubbers. Kankuro was wearing faded jeans and a black muscle shirt.

Shino glared at Kankuro and held Kiba tighter to him, he could feel the younger man's muscles coil like a snake wanting to strike. "Good idea, let's dance brat," Shino decided, leading Kiba down the steps leading to the VIP balcony and onto the dance floor.

The two walked into the center of the crowd and Shino pulled Kiba close to him so their bodies were flush. A new song came on, a techno mix. Shino and Kiba's bodies naturally picked up the rhythm and they started to dance, well more like have sex standing up with clothes on. Their hips grinded, their hands grasped, their lips melded, and their breaths mingled. Kiba and Shino's bodies moved in synch with each other's.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kankuro watched from the balcony. "Now why did they go down there?" the blond asked, glaring at Kankuro. The accused merely looked away and whistled. "Oh well, I did invite them so they could get out of their apartment. As long as nothing happens it should be fine."

Sasuke reached over and pulled Naruto into his arms. "Say how about you stop worrying about those two and pay some attention to me."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to his lover and smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

Sasuke glared and forced Naruto's face back. Though his actions were forceful the kiss was gentle. "And if I am?"

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke again. "Can't be helped. Come on let's dance."

Sasuke took off his jacket and set it down at the booth. He and Naruto then walked down the steps and joined Shino and Kiba on the dance floor. The two couples danced as if to attract a mate. Their bodies moved with a sensual yet dangerous rhythm that attracted the other dancers and on lookers.

During the dance partners were switched, Sasuke and Kiba end up dancing together. Their bodies moved as if in a battle for dominance, neither backing down to the other. Naruto and Shino started to dance with each other until they became fascinated by the movements of their partners. Neither Shino nor Naruto felt jealous while watching Kiba and Sasuke dance together because it didn't appear to be a dance but a battle between strong opposing spirits.

Sharp and fluid, soft and flowing, swift and steady, slow and calm the movements of Kiba and Sasuke captured and hoed the gazes of everyone in the club. When the music stopped Kiba and Sasuke high fived each other. That did cause Shino and Naruto to become upset. Shino reached out and pulled Kiba back to him and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"That was interesting," Sai observed as he looked down at the dance floor. "I guess those two do get along."

Kankuro looked over at the sensual beauty. '_Damn he is hot, just my type!_' he thought.

Sai looked over at Kankuro and smiled. "So do love Shino or something?"

Kankuro nearly dropped his beer. "HUH?"

"You seem pretty interested in him, so I was wondering if-"

Sai's question was cut short by Kankuro sudden laughter. "You have got to be kidding me!" Kankuro managed between gasps. "I have known Shino forever. I have absolutely no feels besides brother-ship for him."

"Oh so it's Kiba you're interested in," Sai said.

Now Kankuro looked at Sai with a questioning look. "Why are you so interested in this?"

Sai's look changed from one of inquiry to one of seduction. "Because I am interested in you."

"Oh," Kankuro's mouth twitched up at the corners. "Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about and are free to make a move."

Sai smiled and slid his body between Kankuro and the railing of the balcony. Kankuro's left hand left the rail and traveled up Sai's back pinning the younger male to him. Sai didn't fight instead he lifted his hands and buried them in Kankuro's messy brown locks, pulling his face down to meet his. Their lips locked and everything else faded away.

Back down on the dance floor Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were winding their way out of the crowd and toward the bar. Reaching the bar Shino ordered two vodkas and a whiskey chaser, Kiba ordered a scotch dry, Sasuke ordered a club soda as he was working still, and Naruto ordered a martini.

Kiba turned around and leaned against the bar. Looking up he saw Kankuro and Sai practically going at it against the railing. "What the fuck was he complaining at us for?" he demanded with an irritated growl.

Shino turned and looked at Kiba, than followed his line of sight, and shook his head. "It was probably his intention to get Sai alone to begin with. Sai is his type after all."

"What?" gasped Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"You can't be serious?" Naruto asked looking up. "So Kankuro is gay?"

"No, he's bi," Shino corrected. "He's been with women before; his last serious partner was a chick."

"Serious partner?" Sasuke frowned. "You mean to say his last fling?"

"No. When Kankuro finds someone to his liking he is extremely loyal, he won't even look at someone else with interest." Shino leaned in and kissed Kiba, "This is a good thing. This means he will leave us alone from now on." Kiba smirked and turned around when the bartender placed their drinks down on the bar.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Shino was sitting at the booth in the VIP section waiting for Kiba to return from the restroom. For the ninth time he looked toward the bathrooms expecting to see Kiba coming out, and smiled when the brunet turned the corner. Kiba moved thru the VIP's with the grace of the predator he was. Shino watched with growing need as Kiba inched closer and closer until his view was blocked by a smiling, obviously horny kid. Unlike Kiba who was 22 this brat couldn't be any older than 19.

Shino glared at the cause of him losing sight of Kiba's delicious body. "Move kid," Shino ordered in an uninterested tone.

The boy had the dignity to look hurt for a brief second before the smile appeared again. Shino was quickly finding the kid's smile irritating.

The kid slipped his arms around Shino's neck and purred in his ear, "Hey want to spend the night with me? I promise I'm the best fuck you will ever have."

Shino glared at the kid, he reeked of alcohol and his pupils were dilated, obviously high on something. "I doubt that kid, go away."

Kiba watched from across the balcony as some auburn haired kid wearing red leather shorts and a gaudy silver top leaned into Shino and wrapped his arms around his neck. He saw Shino glare at the kid, and then watched in anger as the boy kissed Shino. The small fragile chain Kiba kept on his sanity snapped and he crossed the distance in less than three seconds. He grabbed the boy by his hair and threw him across the VIP area. The boy's body slammed into the railing, knocking the air from his lungs and cracking two ribs.

"Kid you must have a death wish," Kiba growled as he stalked towards the boy.

The boy looked up defiantly. "Fuck you bastard. Don't get in my way." The kid reached behind him and grabbed a knife from his back pocket. "Come on if you think you can take me," the kid challenged standing up. "My name is Sasori, a member of the Akatsuki group under the Uchiha syndicate. Fuck with me and you fuck with all of them to."

Kiba's lips curved up into a twisted and delighted smile. "Really, you don't say."

Kiba took a step forward and pulled his fist back. Sasori moved to defend against the punch and missed Kiba's leg as it whipped out and collided with Sasori's chest.

"You aren't much. You shouldn't be slinging around your group's name like that if you can't defend yourself," Kiba taunted.

Sasori managed to crawl back to his feet, "Fuck you."

Sasori lunged for Kiba who easily dodged him, reached out and knocked the knife out of his hand. Using the momentum from the dodge Kiba turned around and threw his elbow into the back of Sasori's head. He went down hitting the floor with a sickening thud. Kiba grabbed the knife Sasori dropped and moved to stand in front of him. He raised his arm, but before he could bring the knife down and plunge into Sasori's heart, Shino grabbed his arm, around his waist, and pulled him back.

"What the fuck let me go!" Kiba yelled trying to free himself from Shino's grasp. Shino merely tightened his grip.

"Calm down brat," Shino instructed. He leaned in and nibbled on Kiba's ear, causing the younger man to instantly relax.

"Nice trick," Sasuke smirked walking over to them. "And nice show," he said glaring down at Sasori.

A gasp came from Sasori along with a moan of pain as he got back to his feet. "I'm not done yet," he declared.

He moved toward Kiba ready to continue, but Sai intervened. In a swift and fluid motion Sai knocked Sasori off of his feet and pinned him to the ground, using Sasori's left arm as a lever to keep him down. Sasori looked up at Sai, recognition in his dark eyes.

"Oh I think you are," Sasuke said standing above him with a sinister look in his eyes. "I don't allow weapons in my clubs. And I know my brother isn't going to be happy to hear a brat from his group started trouble here."

Naruto walked up to the group and glared down at Sasori. "I will be speaking with Itachi-san personally about you." The blond leaned down, grabbed a fist full of Sasori's hair, and forced him to look up into his anger filled icy blue eyes. "No one fucks with my boys. The only reason you are alive right now is because you have ties with Itachi-san, any other reason and I would have let Kiba kill your ass." Naruto slammed Sasori's face back down onto the floor breaking his nose while doing so. "Get this shit out of here Sai. Kankuro contact Itachi-san and inform him, politely, we're bringing someone back to him. And Shino," Naruto turned to the taller man, "Get Kiba home. I think he needs to cool down."

"I planned to," answered Shino grabbing Kiba's hand pulling him towards the booth.

He grabbed their coats and then they walked down the stairs. They weaved through the crowd of dancers, Shino holding Kiba close to him so he didn't snap at an innocent bystander. Though in Kiba's opinion right now anyone near Shino was an enemy. Reaching the exit Shino and Kiba walked home, Shino's arm still wrapped firmly around Kiba's waist.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Biggest change to this chapter is the cut. I took out the part where they go to see Itachi in this chapter, and I'm moving it to the new **_**Chapter 6: Meetings and Plans**_** (which half of it will be all new material never seen in the series before!). Look forward to it.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Dark Love**_

**Okay, so here is the new Chapter 6. Also, this chapter does contain smex in the later half. If you wish to skip go ahead.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M (SMUT & a little bit of blood shed)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: Meetings and Plans_

Kabuto sat silently in the shadows of the club as the head of Bijuu dealt with the little troublemaker. He'd give the group a fair amount of praise, they were organized, and loyal. But, his eyes traveled to the picture in his hand, it seemed their might be a kink in their armor. He hadn't spotted his target yet, but he knew the young man he was looking for frequented the groups clubs. All he had to do was sit and wait.

"Another order sir?" a waitress asked, the friendly smile on her lips was contrasted with the annoyed look in her eyes. She'd been sending him subtle signals all night, and he'd ignored all of them. Obviously it was starting to irritate the woman.

"Yes," Kabuto held up his now empty glass, but gave no more indication than that.

The waitress nodded, and all but stomped away. As she left Kabuto watched as Naruto ordered the young kid hauled out. He could only imagine what was going to happen to the boy that had picked a fight with Bijuu's mad dogs.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

In a traditional Japanese style room Kankuro threw the battered body of Sasori down at the feet of a man with black hair secured at the nape of his neck, a stern expression, and the same deep black eyes as Sasuke. The difference between the two brothers, for brothers they were, was that Itachi held an air that seemed almost godlike. His aura could either enlighten you or suffocate you, or at least that was the impression one got when first coming upon the Akatsuki's leader.

Itachi was wearing black slacks and a white cotton dress shirt. He looked down at the figure that closely resembled one of the youngest members of his group. Sasori had been worked over really well judging by his appearance. He was also high.

Naruto took a seat next to Itachi. Sai, Kankuro, and Sasuke sat behind them. Sitting behind Itachi was a tall, muscular man that never seemed to stray too far from the older Uchiha's side.

"What is this all about?" Itachi demanded, his eyes narrowed on Sasori.

Sasori cowered in the face of his boss' wrath. He didn't dare meet Itachi's eyes.

"He brought a knife into Sasuke's club, _Illusion_, hit on one of my men, and when that man's lover confronted him he drew said knife and proceeded to fight. Luckily Shino was able to stop Kiba from cutting his throat out with it," Naruto explained.

"That isn't true!" whined Sasori. "I was just looking for a partner for the night when some random asshole started pummeling me!"

Naruto fixed his seething blue eyes onto the kid. "Kiba may be a livewire but he doesn't look for trouble when he's in a good mood. And he doesn't kill without orders," Naruto voice was laced with menace.

"Sounds like a well-trained dog," Itachi said as he stood up. "Kiba, isn't he that young mad dog of yours Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. He and Shino are my main cleaners."

"I see," Itachi said.

He walked over to a cherry wood cupboard and opened it. Inside was an assortment of daggers, guns, chains, whips, and any other fun toy that might catch Itachi's eye. Grabbing a hunting knife from the collection he walked back over to the group and retook his seat.

Setting the knife down in front of Sasori he said, "So if I am hearing this right, you not only went to our brother group's territory, but also caused a ruckus with its members in _my_ brother's club. Is this correct?"

"Boss please," Sasori tried again, but to no avail.

"Is this correct?!" Itachi repeated his eyes growing cold.

Sasori bowed his head, "Yes sir."

Itachi looked to Naruto. "What is it you believe should be done with him?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his lips twitched up into a sadistic grin. "It is your choice Itachi-san. If he had not said he was one of yours I would have let Kiba kill him," he answered.

"I see," Itachi sighed.

He picked up the knife and handed it to the man standing behind him. The man's bluish black hair shone in the dim light of the room. He was Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi's personal bodyguard. And despite the recent wedding of Itachi to Konan, it was rumored Kisame was his love.

"Kisame remove a digit," Itachi ordered.

"Yes sir," Kisame said, taking the knife, and standing up.

"NO! Please, no boss. I beg you. I won't do it again," cried Sasori.

"I know you won't," Itachi signaled for two men to hold him down. "Sorry Sasori, but you must be punished for breaking the syndicate's rules, no fighting between the lower groups."

"Please, NOOOO!" Sasori screamed as two men pinned him down and held out his hand. Kisame brought over a towel and spread it out underneath Sasori's hand. The tall man looked over to Itachi who gave the signal. "No, please don't. I swear the idiot struck first! I didn't throw the first punch!"

"It doesn't matter," Itachi explained with a bored expression. "You see, you were out of our territory and were the cause of the fight, so you are in the wrong. Do it Kisame."

"Yes sir," Kisame nodded.

He placed the knife above Sasori's left hand and in one quick motion sliced off the index finger. Sasori screamed and gripped his hand. Kisame quickly wrapped the hand with the towel to prevent blood from staining the tatami mats. He gave the signal for the kid to be removed and returned to his seat behind Itachi.

"May I ask how Kiba is doing?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked over and answered, "If you mean what kind of punishment he is going to receive the answer is none. Your man was in the wrong here, besides if Kiba had wanted to he could have killed him instantly instead of giving him a chance to fight back."

Itachi laughed, "I am sure, but that isn't what I was asking. How is he doing? I heard he was in a serious incident caused by my idiot brother not too long ago."

"Oh," Naruto frowned. "He is recovering. I should be able to use him again in the next month or so."

"That is good to hear," Itachi nodded. "Now if all of your business is done I will ask you to leave. It is late and I would personally like to get some sleep tonight."

"Of course," said Naruto standing up. "Sorry to take up your time Itachi-san."

"No thank you for the visit Naruto-san," said Itachi. The two group leaders bowed to each other and left the room. Kisame escorting Itachi out a side door as the others left out the main door.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kankuro were escorted out of the compound and to their car. Kankuro moved ahead and opened the car door for Naruto to get in. Sasuke entered on the opposite side. Sai and Kankuro got up front, with Kankuro driving.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Shino unlocked the door and stepped aside so Kiba could enter. Walking in after him Shino barely got the door closed before Kiba pinned him to it and forced their lips together. Responding immediately to his aggressive puppy Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba, one hand around his waist the other gripping the younger man's head. Kiba's kiss was urgent and demanding. His frustration, jealousy, anger, and greed to monopolize Shino poured into the kiss.

"Mine," Kiba growled into their sealed lips.

Shino smirked into the kiss and pulled his partner closer. "Yes yours," he answered. His hand moved to the hem of Kiba's shirt and lifted it off of the agitate man. "And you are mine," he growled back.

In a quick motion he turned the tables on Kiba, flipping them over and pinning the younger one to the door. Their lips still locked he reached down and undid Kiba's pants and using his foot to help pull them down. Shino easily lifted Kiba up and the younger man wrapped his legs around him.

Without prepping Shino thrust into Kiba causing him to gasp in pain, but Kiba didn't try to break free. Instead he wrapped his legs tighter around Shino's waist urging him on. Using the door as leverage Shino began to thrust into Kiba's tight ass over and over hitting his prostate every time.

"More, give me more," Kiba demanded, nails biting into Shino's back through his two shirts. Shino moved from Kiba's lips down to his neck and bit down hard. "God, so good," the younger moaned.

"Your still so fucking tight brat," Shino panted, he was close to the edge.

Shino continued to bite and nibble on Kiba's neck until he moved up to his ear. Reaching one of Kiba's more sensitive spots he gently teased it with his tongue. Incoherent whines escaped Kiba's parted and panting lips.

"You like that don't you Kiba? You like it when I thrust into you hard with my cock and tease your ear at the same time, don't you?" Shino growled into his ear.

"Mnnhnn…ye-yes…I…I li-like it! M-more! Give me more!" Kiba called arching off of the door so Shino could thrust deeper into him. "Fuck me harder, deeper," he begged. Smirking Shino removed himself from Kiba's tight whole and pulled away. "What the fuck?!" the mad dog snapped

"Shut up," Shino instructed.

He pushed Kiba down onto the ground and flipped him over so he was on all fours. Then in one quick motion Shino reentered Kiba's awaiting and unsatisfied ass. Shino's thrusts picked up pace and with the new position he went deeper into Kiba.

"Yes, please Shino more!" Kiba called.

"Greedy brat," Shino smirked. Leaning down he captured to the top of Kiba's ear in between his teeth and bit down almost hard enough to pierce through it.

"Ah! Mnnhn, yes please harder. More! God… Shino," Kiba's words became chaotic as he neared his climax. With a couple final thrusts and Shino nibbling on his ear Kiba came hard exploding all over the entrance way and shouting, "Shino!"

The feel of Kiba's inner walls pulsating and pulling on him caused Shino to come as well. "Fuck Kiba," Shino moaned as he came buried to the hilt inside his wanton partner.

Spent and exhausted the two nearly collapsed, but Shino was able to hold them up. With great effort they stood. Ignoring the mess in the entrance way the two walked through the living room, down the hall, and into the bedroom. Opening the door Kiba collapsed onto the bed. Shino had enough sense to strip before he climbed into bed and back on top of Kiba. Kiba moaned at the feeling of Shino on top off him and his re-hardening cock.

"Mmm, more," Kiba whispered into Shino's ear. Shino smirked and obliged his slutty puppy.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Black hair, green eyes, and in his early 20's. Kabuto smiled as his target walked into the club. He waited for him to order his drink and then moved in. He signaled the bartender for a drink of his own, his fifth since arriving, and turned to look at the young man.

"You're Kai, correct?" Kabuto asked in a conversationalist's voice.

The young man turned to look at him. Kabuto's appearance must have confused him because his face scrunched up. "Who wants to know?" he demanded.

Kabuto could almost gag on the over used line, but resisted. "My employer has a proposition for you," he explained as he slid a check across the table. "Are you interested?"

Kai's eyes lit up as he took in the amount written. With that much money he'd be able to settle all his debts and have some left over. Looking over to the strange new guy, Kai smirked. "What's this proposition?"

Kabuto smiled. It never was hard to find the weak-links. All you had to do was understand a human's base nature. Money, so many people would kill their own mothers for it, it was almost sad. Not that he was going to ask Kai to do that, but considering the nature of the task he might as well be asking that.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, I introduced Kai a bit early this time around, and added a bit of back history for this cannon fodder OC. Those who've read the story previously will know who Kai is, and why I called him cannon fodder. The rest of you, just wait and see what comes next! See you in **_**Chapter 7: New Job**_**!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Dark Love**_

**Second chapter for the day to be re-uploaded! I am not "adding" anything to this chapter, mainly because it's already longer than the others.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M (sex, violence, language)**

**WARNING: Fluffy pink colored scenes ahead! I repeat FLUFFY PINK COLORED scenes ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: New Job_

"Ahnnhn, Shino. God so good!" Kiba moaned as Shino thrust into him.

The smaller male was sitting on the kitchen counter his legs wrapped around the waist of the one who was thrusting into him aggressively. Shino pulled Kiba down so his back rested on the counter and, using his own balance for support, tilted his hips so he could delve deeper into his wanton partner.

"AH! Yes, th-ere. H-harder," Kiba demanded breathlessly through pants and moans.

Shino smirked and leaned over, capturing Kiba's lips in a demanding and dominating kiss. "You like it when I go deep don't you Kiba?" Shino practically purred into Kiba's ear. His tongue darted out and ran along the outer edge of Kiba's most sensitive spot, his ear. "Hey I think you just got tighter." Shino thrust harder into Kiba and bit down on his ear causing the smaller man to shiver with pleasure. "You like having my dick in your ass while I bite your ear. Well I will give you all you want." Shino, supporting Kiba, pulled him off of the counter and flipped him around. "Hold on," Shino instructed.

Kiba obeyed and grabbed the counter for leverage. In one swift motion Shino slammed back into Kiba hitting his prostate dead on.

"Sh-Shino! Yes like that again, more, harder! Fuck me harder!" Kiba begged arching his back so Shino could go deeper.

"Just can't get enough can you brat," Shino growled as he did exactly as his puppy wanted.

They were both close, right on the edge when the front door opened. "Hey Shino, man I was wondering if I could borr- Whoa! What the fuck?! No, not right!" Kankuro yelled, quickly turning around from the sight of Shino bending Kiba over and pounding into him.

Shino glared at his friend. "Get the fuck out now," he hissed.

His voice was low and menacing sending a shiver of fear down Kankuro's spine and a shiver of greater need down Kiba's. Not turning around Kankuro quickly exited the apartment.

Shino smirked, leaned over Kiba, and putting his mouth right next to his ear he whispered, "Where were we?" Shino's mouth then closed around the top of Kiba's ear causing a strangled moan to escape the younger male.

"You were going to make me come," whimpered Kiba. "So hurry it the fuck up bastard."

"Oh that's right," Shino said, pulling almost completely out and slamming back in. Within a minute they were both coming hard. "Oops," Shino grabbed Kiba before he could fall to the floor.

"Carry me," Kiba demanded, too exhausted to move on his own.

Shino smiled, picked Kiba up bridal style, carried him to the bedroom, and gently set him down on the bed. Shino left the room for a minute and returned with a towel. Carefully he cleaned Kiba off before allowing him to crawl under the covers and fall asleep. They had gotten home this morning from a job and instead of breakfast decided they wanted each other.

Shino nearly crawled into the bed after Kiba, more than tempted to wrap his arms around the younger man's body, but he remembered Kankuro and slipped a pair of sweats on instead. Shutting the door behind him he walked back out to the living and opened his front door. Kankuro was sitting against the wall opposite his door hands covering his ears.

Shino sent a death glare toward his friend, "What do you want?"

Kankuro looked up and quickly scrambled to his feet. "I was wondering if I could borrow your crossbow. I didn't mean to interrupt, but you should seriously lock your door when you guys are doing that," Kankuro explained.

"My crossbow? Yeah it's in the closet give me a second," said Shino walking back into the apartment, and ignoring his friend's last statement. After about a minute he returned with a wooden box and handed it to Kankuro. "What do you need this for?"

Kankuro smiled, "Boss wants someone's eyes shot out, but not with a gun."

Shino just shrugged and closed the door not bothering to say good bye. Kankuro turned around and left.

Shino walked back into the bedroom, quickly got undressed, and climbed into bed next to Kiba. Kiba shifted feeling Shino's weight on the bed and nuzzled closer to him. Shino instantly wrapped his arms around Kiba pulling him closer. Resting his chin on the top of Kiba's head Shino ran one of his hands up and down the younger male's back. Kiba instantly relaxed and fell deeper into sleep.

Shino looked down, realizing Kiba was asleep he leaned down, and kissed Kiba gently before whispering, "I love you my puppy."

Kiba stirred slightly and mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake up. Shino smiled softly his good eye reflecting emotions he didn't yet dare reveal to the other while awake.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Kiba's rich brown lashes lifted revealing deep chocolate orbs dazed with sleep. Stretching the young mad dog rose from the bed. Tossing his legs over the side of the bed he stood up. His body was pleasantly sore from yesterday's activities.

Thinking about yesterday Kiba's mind drifted off to a sweet dream he had. Shino was holding onto him and had whispered lightly, _"I love you my puppy."_

Kiba had answered with _"I love you to."_ Realizing what he was thinking Kiba shook his head vigorously banishing the sentimental thought from his mind.

"Ridiculous, now way Shino would say something like that," Kiba grumbled as he reached into a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts.

Putting the shorts on Kiba opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. He saw Shino sitting on the couch reading through the newspaper, like he did nearly every day. He was once again reminded of the strange dream.

"_I love you,"_ Shino's voice whispered softly to him. Blushing Kiba turned around, headed into the kitchen, grabbed a mug, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Shino watched as Kiba walked into the living room, stared at him for a minute, blushed, and retreated into the kitchen. '_He didn't hear me last night, did he?_' Shino worried.

Sighing he stood up, placed the paper on the table in between the couches, and followed Kiba into the kitchen. "Hey brat," Shino called, leaning against the fridge. "Something wrong? You're really red. Do you have a fever?" he walked up and placed his forehead onto Kiba's.

Kiba's blush deepened. Pushing Shino aside he said, "No, everything is fine." Shino watched as Kiba practically ran from the kitchen.

The two have been living together for about three months now, since the harbor incident, and this was the first time Kiba had acted, well, cute. Sure Shino had always found the rough, straight forward, violent Kiba cute, but this was different. Now he was acting shy and blushing like a girl who had woken up to the face of the man who just took her virginity, and honestly Shino was having a hard time resisting the temptation to tease Kiba right now.

Kiba called from the bedroom, "Hey I'm getting in the shower."

That did it, Shino couldn't resist any longer. "How about I get in with you?" Shino said walking down the hall. He heard something crash against one of the dressers, and he smiled. "You alright brat?"

"Fine," answered Kiba trying to keep himself calm. '_What the hell is the matter with me? I am acting like some virgin bride, its sick!_' Kiba walked out of the bedroom just to see Shino lazily leaning against the wall. He instantly blushed, "Um…well…if you want to, it-it's fine with me," Kiba stammered out. '_What the fuck?!_'

Shino smirked and moved to stand behind Kiba. "You know you're being extremely cute right now. I wonder why that is? Hmm?" Shino whispered softly into Kiba's ear, the sensation causing the younger man to shiver with delight. "What happened to cause you to be so cute today?" Shino said wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist pulling him closer. His tongue slipped past his lips and ran along the back of Kiba's ear.

"Ahnn," a soft moan escaped Kiba's parted lips at the action. "Nothing's…wrong," he managed to answer, trying desperately to rein in his strange behavior.

Shino continued to teases Kiba's ear. "Is that so? Well than why don't we get in the shower and help each other out."

Shino's words held a double meaning. One Kiba's body responded to instantly. Without saying anything, for fear of squeaking, Kiba nodded his head yes. Shino smiled victoriously, moved in front of Kiba, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the bathroom. Shino closed the door, turned on the water, Kiba stripped himself, and Shino also got undressed. The two hastily climbed into the shower and helped the other.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"Newlyweds?" Naruto asked. He had a slight blush playing across his cheeks, along with everyone else in the room. "What do you mean they're like newlyweds?"

Kankuro was sitting beside Sai on a large brown couch, one of three in Naruto's office. "It's exactly as I said. Those two are behaving like newlyweds. I went to get the crossbow yesterday and they were," Kankuro trailed off blushing fiercely.

Sai glared at his lover. "And why do you know this?" Kankuro didn't answer.

"You didn't knock, did you?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting on another of the couches. "Naruto don't let this distract you please sign those papers," he instructed looking over to Naruto who was trying to ignore the work in front of him.

Naruto glared at Sasuke but grabbed the next paper on top of the pile and began to read through it.

Kankuro bowed his head, "Well they just got back from a job I didn't think they would have _that_ much energy left."

Sai reached over and smacked Kankuro upside the head. "Idiot," he muttered.

Kankuro looked over to his lover and smiled. Leaning over he kissed Sai gently. "Jealous?" he asked. He received a blank look in return. "Never mind," Kankuro said leaning back. "Anyways I think it may be a good idea if you tell the guys to be careful when going over to their place for now."

Naruto looked up from his paperwork and looked at Kankuro, one eyebrow arched. "Oh, and exactly who, other that you, would walk into Shino's apartment without announcing themselves first?" Naruto's tone was mocking and Sasuke suppressed his amusement.

Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but the look he received from Naruto warned him against argument. "Fine I see your point," he said.

"Good, now please get lost! I have a ton of work to finish," Naruto said returning to his work. Sasuke smiled and stood up. He showed Kankuro and Sai out. "Sasuke I am hungry. Orange chicken, fried rice, and egg rolls. Go get them," Naruto instructed still running through documents.

"Yes sir," Sasuke nodded, leaving with the other two.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Out of the shower and fully refreshed Shino and Kiba were sitting on one of the couches. Shino was reading the paper again, seeing as he didn't get to finish it earlier. Kiba had his locker open and was cleaning his guns.

Out of everything he had in his apartment his locker, dresser, and clothes were the only things he brought with him. When it was decided he would move into Shino's place Shino had purchased a new bed, upgrading from the full bed he originally had to a queen. A king wouldn't fit in his room. Kiba had also purchased a new coffee maker for Shino's apartment, seeing how both of theirs were small and outdated.

Shino had the radio on and presently it was playing some really bad pop song by some artist that was a huge hit right now. After the song ended a news broadcast came on. Shino paused in his reading to listen to the news until he heard his cell go off.

Setting the newspaper aside he grabbed his phone from the table amongst guns, rags, and gun oil. Checking the caller ID before opening it he sighed. "Hello Sasuke," he greeted. Shino heard a soft growl from Kiba at the mention Sasuke.

"_Hey Shino, Naruto would like to speak with you and Kiba," _Sasuke said.

"A job?" Shino asked.

"_Yeah,"_ Sasuke answered.

"Understood, be right there," Shino said hanging up the phone. "Kiba, Naruto needs to see us. Time to work."

Kiba smiled and slipped the magazine to his 9mm back in. "Perfect," he exclaimed, a smile brightening his eyes.

He put all his guns except the 9mm he just finished working on back into the locker and grabbed two knifes from inside. Closing the metal locker he relocked it. He placed the pistol at his hip, tucked the hunting knife into his boot, and placed a butterfly knife into the hidden pouch inside the sleeve of his denim jacket.

Shino had gone to the closet and retrieved his favorite Glock and 6mm pistols. He also grabbed a twelve inch hunting knife. He strapped the 9mm Glock to his waist, the 6mm went into a holster under his arm, and the hunting knife was placed inside his jacket on his back. Shino grabbed one of his many leather jackets and threw it on.

"Ready?" he called over to Kiba.

Kiba grinned, "Yeah."

They each grabbed their cell phones and Shino grabbed the keys to his apartment. Exiting the apartment building they headed toward Naruto's office.

The city was divided by direction: North, South, East, and West. The Uchiha family had supreme control over the West, and North ends of town. Small groups such as the Bijuu and Akatsuki worked under the Uchiha controlling the individual neighborhoods. The Bijuu controlled the West end, while the Akatsuki controlled the North. There were several other groups working under the Uchiha as well and were situated under the Bijuu and Akatsuki.

The south, which contains the harbor, was controlled by no one group instead many gangs had territory there; including the Uchiha family. The east end was split amongst several groups claiming no allegiance to any one major family. The east end was also the largest of the territories.

There were other major crime families within the area, but none as large or as powerful as the Uchiha. Though it was considered one city it was really dozens of small towns which had spread and joined together forming a major metropolis.

The Bijuu's main territory consisted of the business district of West End, and the red light district. Their main priority was to keep the smaller gangs under control and provide protection to the businesses in their territory. Sasuke, as the assistant boss, was in charge of the Bijuu's main territory. Whereas Naruto, who was head boss, was in charge of the entire West End.

In West End Naruto's word was law; the only one who could argue with him was the Uchiha head, Fugaku. He hardly intervened with the Bijuu, having complete confidence in Naruto, which was why he placed Naruto, not Sasuke, in charge. Sasuke held no bitter feelings toward Naruto though, instead he dedicated his life to serving and protecting him.

After walking ten minutes the two mad dogs turned right onto the main business district. Here they were avoided. Everyone knew who they were, and what it meant to be visited by them. Shino and Kiba were the mad dogs who received orders directly from Naruto, and sometimes Sasuke. A visit from them meant you had lost favor with the head boss and the visit always end in bloodshed.

"Hey should we go out for dinner?" Shino asked.

Kiba glanced over at him. "Yeah sure. Have any particular place in mind?"

"The ramen shop on the corner of Fifth and Grand," Shino said looking over several shops.

The two continued to walk in silence. Though it was possible to avoid the main street when going to the main office Shino and Kiba always took it to see Naruto. The reason was Naruto had ordered them to take that route. Their presence served as a reminder to the people that Bijuu was watching, it also served to keep trouble makers under check when they saw Shino and Kiba walking the streets. Today though it appeared they hadn't been there often enough.

A group of four boys were standing outside a flower shop harassing the owner's daughter. The flower shop was one of the many businesses who had ties to Bijuu. As a matter of a fact the daughter, Ino, was engaged to a member of Bijuu.

Shino tilted his head in the direction of the commotion. Kiba nodded in understanding. The two separated, crossed the street, and came up to them from different directions.

"Is there a problem here?" Shino asked.

Ino looked over and smiled. "Shino-san, these men are trying to get us to pay them compensation. They say they are members of Bijuu. We already paid this month's fees."

Shino flipped open his phone. "Give me a minute to check. Hey Shikamaru? Yeah it's me, I was wondering did the Yamanaka Flower Shop pay its monthly dues? They did, okay. No just making sure." Shino closed his phone, his one eye going cold as he trained it on the group of boys. "Well it seems you four are in a bit of trouble."

With a quick decision the four youths decided to run in the opposite direction of Shino only to meet Kiba. "Now where are you going," Kiba said throwing a right hook. His fist made contact with one boy's jaw. "You still need to apologize to Ino," he said, a vicious gleam in his chocolate eyes. "Oh no you don't," Kiba moved to intercept the remaining three as they tried to run for it again.

Shino pivoted on one leg and sent a kick directly into the chest of one of the boys. The boy fell down gripping his ribs. Kiba caught the other two and quickly sent each fly with kicks of his own.

"Now how about we all go and see Sasuke-san," Shino said flipping his phone open again. "Yeah Choji its Shino. Kiba and I just ran into some trouble makers outside your girl's shop. Come pick them up." Flipping his phone closed he turned to Ino, "Choji will be here in a minute, we will wait here until then."

"Thank you Shino-san, Kiba-kun," Ino said bowing.

Kiba grabbed each of the boys and dragged them into a pile against the building. "I don't understand Ino, why didn't you just knock them out? It isn't like your weak," he asked.

Ino glared at Kiba. "And ruin my shop? I think not."

Shino and Kiba couldn't respond to that, so they just stood watching over the four. When Choji arrived with a van three other guys, they load the trouble makers up.

"Going to the main office?" asked Choji while hugging Ino.

"Yeah," Shino answered.

"Jump in," Choji said. "See you tonight babe," he leaned down and captured Ino's awaiting lips.

"It's pot-roast," she said. Choji's eyes lit up and he waved goodbye as he climbed into the van.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"So I heard you ran into some trouble," Naruto said, moving from behind his desk. Shino and Kiba were sitting on one of the couches. "Nothing too much?"

"No," they both answered.

Naruto smiled, "Good. Now this is your next job." Naruto tossed the boys a picture. "He's a member of one of our lower groups. Recently he has disregarded the rules and has started internal fights. Normally I wouldn't care if it was just a drunken brawl, but he has continued to cause problems and the club owners are causing a fuss. Please ensure he understands his place," Naruto said. His voice was calm showing no emotion, as if he was just discussing the weather with old friends.

"Alive or dead?" asked Shino. Naruto looked up, his sea blue eyes cold and hard. Shino smiled he didn't need any more answer than that. "Understood."

Shino and Kiba stood. They were just about to reach the door when Naruto's voice reached them again.

"Oh," Naruto sighed, "It has been reported he has some followers so be careful you two. We don't have pictures of all of them but they should be with him when you find him."

"Are they to be dealt with as well?" Kiba asked.

"If you would be so kind," Naruto smiled.

"Then we'll be sure to talk to them," Kiba assured him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, old readers know where this is going. So, brace yourselves! New readers, I give you the same message. See you in **_**Chapter 8: Breaking Point.**_

**Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 8

_**Dark Love**_

**Yeah, like all my other stories, these updates have been delayed due to school.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M (violence) **

**WARNING: Heart wrenching scene ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

_Chapter 8: Breaking Point_

Kiba and Shino walked out of Naruto's office building and this time turned onto the back alley.

The clean bustling business district quickly faded away and was replaced with trash, battered buildings, homeless residents, junkies, and or both. The clean air was replaced with the scent of filth and rot. Neither Kiba nor Shino paid any mind to it. This was the part of the world they were used to. The underbelly of society, the shadows and filth that normal people spoke about in hushed whisper.

On the main roads Kiba and Shino were feared, here they were seen as gods, those who literally held people's lives in their hands. They climbed out and rose to a higher place, though even to this day the backstreets were really where they belonged.

The pair continued to walk along the filth ridden streets until they turned a corner and came out onto the clubbing district. Here neon lights shone like thousands of stars trapped on earth. Music could be faintly heard as one passed by the individual clubs and bars. The clubbing district was really a small part of the red light district making it a small paradise for the corrupt and degenerate.

Here Kiba and Shino represented the_ Bijuu_ and Naruto's orders. Though not feared as much, they were respected and were still kept at a distance.

Many of the clubs and shops here were directly run by either the Uchiha or the _Bijuu_. The club they were looking for was not, it was owned by a private business man who paid for protection. A large neon blue sign reading _Static_ was their destination. A huge line waited outside hoping for a chance to get into one of the hottest clubs of West End.

Shino reached over and wrapped Kiba in his arms as they walked up to the entrance, Kiba instinctively relaxing into Shino's embrace.

Looking them over, the bouncer instantly recognized them. Figuring they were on a night off, mainly because they weren't in a large group, he said, "Go in."

Kiba and Shino smiled and passed by.

"Hey what the hell?!" complained a man standing in line. "Why do they get to go in automatically?"

The bouncer glanced over and shook his head. There was always one person who didn't know whom he was talking about.

"They are Bijuu," said a woman standing in front of the man. "I wouldn't say anymore if I was you."

The man paled and remained silent.

Inside the club techno music was blaring, strobe lights played across the crowd, ceiling, and walls casting patterns of dancing light. The air smelled of perfume, alcohol, and sweat. Human bodies moved to the music on the dance floor. All of it combined to make a cohesive chaos of human eroticism.

Shino and Kiba walked up to the bar, with Shino passing the bartender a black card with a nine tailed fox on it. The bartender nodded in understanding and walked over to the end of the bar. He handed the card to a tall, buff, man with a shaved head. When the bartender returned he handed Kiba and Shino a couple drinks, nonalcoholic but mixed to appear so.

"The one you are looking for is upstairs," said the shaved man as he walked past them.

"Thank you," Kiba responded facing the bartender, but addressing the bouncer.

Shino was standing behind Kiba one arm around his waist. Leaning down he pretended to kiss the right side of his neck. Kiba tilted his head back as if to give his lover more room to continue, but it was to really allow Shino to see the VIP area. Shino watched through a lidded eye as their target reached over and grabbed the ass of a passing waitress.

The man was about 22, had black hair, green eyes, and an extremely straight nose. His name, Kai. According to their information he's a member of one of the smaller groups under Bijuu's control.

Shino moved up from Kiba's neck and pretending to nibble on his ear he whispered, "Second booth to the left of the emergency exit."

In a slow languid motion Kiba turned around and wrapped his arms around Shino's neck and kissed him hungrily. Shino broke the kiss and traveled down to Kiba's neck again. This time Kiba looked towards the VIP section. He took count of the amount of men with the target.

When Shino moved back up to he whispered, "Eight," before returning the kiss.

The two broke apart from their play session and nodded towards the large shaved bouncer from earlier. The bouncer nodded back and gave a signal to the others. Kiba and Shino moved towards the VIP section where they were let in immediately. They walked up to the booth and stopped in front of the group.

"Out the back," Kiba instructed looking at the target.

The man looked up and his eyes went wide. He quickly replaced his scared look with one of confidence and arrogance.

"And why should I do that?" Kai asked with a cocky grin.

Shino's hand moved to the gun hidden beneath his jacket.

"Fine," Kai said standing up. "Let's go boys."

The group stood and walked to the emergency exit. Kiba and Shino following closely behind.

"What is this all about?" Kai asked after they had walked down the fire escape stairs that led from the emergency entrance.

Kiba's mouth twisted up, "You shouldn't have pissed off Naruto-san." In a quick motion his hand whipped out, butterfly knife in hand, and sliced through the throat of one of the eight companions. "And another thing, you guys should really learn to pick your friends," Kiba said licking the blood off of his beloved blade.

During this commotion Shino had moved to the other side of the alley preventing the groups escape.

"Now why don't you all stick around," Shino suggested. He reached behind his back and pulled out the large hunting knife. "Naruto-san doesn't want a commotion, so please understand."

"Bastards!" yelled one of the remaining seven. He drew his own knife, a large 5 inch pocket knife, and charged Shino.

Shino easily dodged the haste jab and, reacting with expert ease, sliced through the hand holding the knife. Using his free hand, Shino reached out and grabbed the man's forehead. Pulling his head back and exposing his throat he sliced through the delicate skin severing arteries, veins, and tearing into the trachea. Shino released the man, letting him fall to the ground drowning in his own blood as he tried to pull air into his severed trachea.

While Shino was busy asphyxiating a man in his own blood, Kiba had charged another of the eight. He quickly stabbed the small butterfly's blade into the man's throat and in a quick sweep slashed to the left tearing vocal cords, the wind pipe, and severing veins. Blood sprayed the young brunet as his victim fell.

Shino and Kiba turned to face the remaining five companions and the target. "Who's next?" Shino asked, a dangerous and thrilled gleam in his one exposed eye.

"Who the hell are these guys?" one of the remaining companions demanded.

"Are they even fucking human?" another yelled, a twinge of terror in his voice.

Neither of the mad dogs answered those questions. Instead Kiba rushed forward, pivoted on one leg, and roundhouse kicked the head of the one nearest to him. The victim of Kiba's kick flew into the brick-siding of the adjacent building, his skull colliding hard with the rough surface. Kiba was on him again in seconds slamming him back into the surface. Blood erupted from lacerations on the guy's face, his nose cracked, cheek bones snapped, and soon his jaw dislocated. Unconscious the man slipped to the ground, his blood leaving a trail on the wall.

"Do you have any idea who it is I am?!" Kai shouted, his fear rising. "Do you know what fucking with me will cause?! DO YOU?!"

Shino sliced the throat of another of the target's friends. "We don't care."

Kiba drove the large knife, once at his boot, into the chest of another. "Naruto-san's orders are absolute."

Now just three remained, two companions and the target, Kai.

"Get them!" Kai ordered.

The remaining two lunged forward and took Kiba and Shino on. The man who attacked Shino had long red hair and brown eyes. He had no weapon, instead he fought bare handed. With expert moves the man centered his gravity and threw several consecutive jabs at Shino's face. Shino dodged each by a hairs breath. It was obvious this one had been trained. When the man's knee came up Shino made a quick decision and buried his blade into the man's leg. Pulling the blade out Shino spun on his left leg and kicked the man, his heel colliding with the man's ribs. He fell, gasping for air and clutching his leg. Shino moved to finish him off when he heard a gunshot.

Shino's head whipped around to see a man at Kiba's feet dead, Kai aiming a smoking gun at Kiba, and Kiba slowly falling to his knees.

"KIBA!" a strangled tormented scream tore from Shino's throat as he watched Kiba fall to the ground in slow motion.

Shino drew his gun and took aim, shooting at the target. Despite his haste to get to Kiba's side all five of his shots made contact with their intended targets: both knees, shoulders, and abdomen.

"Kiba, Kiba!" Shino rushed over to his lover and quickly put pressure on the wound. "It's okay I'll get you help," he assured him.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open he dialed Kankuro's number. "He's been shot, come quickly. Please he's dying. My Kiba, my puppy, please Kankuro," Shino screamed into his phone unsure of what else to do.

"Sh…i…no," Kiba's voice was shaky, "It hu…rts."

Shino could feel tears threatening to spill forth. "It's okay Kankuro and Sai are on their way. You're going to be alright, I promise."

It took less than three minutes for a van to pull up outside the alley. Kankuro, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke climbed out along with a tall blonde older woman. She ran up to Kiba and pulled out several bandages from her bag,

"Let me see," she instructed.

Shino removed his hand to reveal the wound. Tsunade popped open a bottle of antiseptic and poured it over the wound. A strangled scream escaped Kiba's throat as the alcohol seeped into the torn flesh.

"He's lucky. It missed his heart and lungs, but we still need to get him to my clinic. Choji! Get this guy in the van now! I need to operate immediately," Tsunade barked her orders with all the efficiency of someone use to being obeyed.

Choji helped Shino move Kiba to the van where he was placed down flat. "Shino keep pressure on it to slow the bleeding. Move it Choji!" Tsunade instructed as she got into the front of the van and began to call into the clinic.

Choji climbed into the driver's seat and the van sped away.

Back in the alley Sasuke and Kankuro were standing over the target, who was still alive thanks to Shino's well placed bullets. Sasuke watched as the van pulled out of sight, and continued to watch as the exhaust trail faded. His hands were clenched into tight fists as he thought about what was going to happen.

A pained whine left the man at his feet. Turning he glared at him. Kneeling down he glared at Kai, bloodlust shining in his eyes. Despite his desire to slit the man's throat it wasn't his right. No, there was someone else who deserved that privilege far more than he did. Even if that person had failed to keep Kiba safe in the first place.

"I don't envy you. You have no idea what you have just done by shooting Kiba," Sasuke said instead. Standing he turned to Kankuro and said, "Take him the office and lock him in the basement. I'll have someone see to him later."

Kankuro seemed confused. "He just shot Kiba, one of our own, and you're going to treat him?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "We need the information he has."

Kankuro sighed. It was obvious this wasn't Sasuke's favorite idea either. Directing Shikamaru and Sai to help him, they grabbed the traitor and pulled him into a second vehicle that was just pulling up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, this is still one of the shorter chapters, but I'm not going to mess with it. This is by far one of the more powerful chapters I've written for this story, so it's going to remain almost completely untouched. Changes are grammar and spelling fixes and a few remodeling of paragraphs. Nothing too serious.**

**See you in Chapter 9: **_**True Face**_

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Dark Love**_

**Yeah, I know I usually post the second update right after the first, but I've been studying for finals. Time is kind of restrained right now. So here is the second update of this rewrite.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: True Face_

White walls. White ceiling. White and grey tile floors. A grey bench without a back, and light fixtures that cast bright yet dismal light onto the hallway.

This was the scene of any hospital hall, but now, for Shino, it was a hell.

The only source of color was a red light above double doors leading to the emergency Operating Room. The glaring red light cast a deathly glow around its surroundings reflecting the pain and sorrow running through Shino's veins.

Head down cast, his clothes covered in the blood of the one most important to him, Shino's mind was in complete chaos. His heart felt like it was being crushed, his hands were shaking, and he'd been crying, didn't care. As long as Kiba survived he didn't care.

_The van sped through the streets with Tsunade issuing orders over her cell as they drove. "That right I am bringing in an emergency case. I need the room prepped and reading to go. Blood type O negative, male, 22 years old, gunshot wound to the chest, sever hemorrhage, pulse is erratic. Got all that? Good." _

_The blonde doctor hung up the phone and turned to Shino. "Don't worry, it will be fine. I won't let one of Naruto's boys die on my watch." _

_They arrived at the small clinic run by Tsunade a couple minutes later and Kiba was taken out of Shino's arms only to be rushed into surgery. _

Shino had felt himself relax at Tsunade's words then, he'd honestly believed those words. Now he felt doubt creep in with every second that glaring, hateful red light was on.

A clock above Shino was the only sound that could be heard in the dismal, lonely hallway. Minutes passed. Half an hour. One hour. Finally the light flicked off and Tsunade walked out.

Shino's head snapped up. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to her. His eye was full of hope and fear.

Tsunade smiled. "The operation was a success. Kiba will survive," she said looking back as the doors opened and Kiba was brought out by two nurses. "He sure is lucky. They'll bring him to room 5. Go on you can go with them."

Shino bowed deeply, "Thank you Doctor."

Standing straight Shino followed after the nurses and Kiba.

The room they set him up in was a light cream with a window looking out over a small well-kept garden. A painting of a mountain landscape in spring was over the bed, a chair, and a door leading to a private bathroom could also bee seen.

Shino pulled the chair up to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the chair, he reached over, and grasped Kiba's hand in both of his, kissing it softly.

"Don't worry I will kill that bastard for you Kiba," he whispered his promise, his eye reflecting the cold determination he felt.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"So how is he?" Shikamaru asked.

He was of average height, with mahogany brown hair pulled back into a pony tail that resembled a pineapple. It was his superior intelligence that made him a major asset to the group above anything, and everyone knew it.

Sakura took off her gloves that were covered in blood and glared at Shikamaru. "He'll live. What I would like to know is why?" she demanded. "Why have I been instructed to patch up someone Naruto ordered dead?"

"Because Naruto wishes to hand him over to Shino," Sasuke answered as he walked into the underground detention area. Sasuke's hair was sleeked back and he was wearing a black suit indicating he just came from work. "Naruto wants to give this guy to Shino when he has recovered a bit."

Sakura blinked, "Why?"

Sasuke sneered, "Because he believes only Shino is capable of administering the punishment he now deservers. After all he did shoot Shino's lover."

Sakura felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at Sasuke's words. Then it hit her, "Wait, so I saved him so he can be killed?"

"Exactly," Sasuke acknowledged, moving into the cell. "You're lucky Kai. You will get to live a little longer, but I promise you will die."

The man who shot Kiba, the mad dogs' target, Kai looked up and glared at Sasuke. "He couldn't do it then, what makes you think he can now?"

"Easy, you shot Kiba," Shikamaru provided the answer before Sasuke could. "If he hadn't been worried about his partner then he would have slit your throat."

"Kiba's alive," announced Naruto walking into the area. His blue eyes met Kai's green. "Shino is with him now, why don't we all go and visit them."

Without saying anything to the prisoner Naruto turned around and started to go back up.

Kai's voice stopped him, "So then he survived. I have no reason to stay here, let me go."

Naruto slowly turned around and fixed the man with eyes colder than any glacier, "You will leave when you are dead."

Fear, pure fear, ran through Kai's veins. He could feel icy cold hands wrap around his throat as he held Naruto's gaze, but he couldn't look away.

"I can't wait to see what Shino will do to you," Naruto exclaimed as he turned around.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Shino's head was resting on the edge of Kiba's hospital bed, both were asleep. Kiba's hand was still grasped tightly in Shino's. A rasping at the door caused the older of the two to stir, his hand moving to the gun at his waist.

"Don't shoot us," Naruto called through the door.

Shino relaxed and removed his hand. Sitting up he called, "Okay come in."

The door opened and Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji all walked into the small recovering room.

Shino looked around and sighed, "You couldn't have taken turns in visiting?"

"Sorry, but we're all worried about you two," Sasuke said moving to Kiba's side. "I still can't believe he was shot. I was sure that out of the two of us I would be the one taking a bullet first."

Naruto winced as Sasuke spoke, but said nothing. Instead he moved behind Sasuke and hugged him.

Shino just gazed softly at Kiba's sleeping face, "I am sure he wouldn't be happy about that Sasuke-san."

Sasuke laughed grimly, "Yeah you're probably right."

A loan whine escaped Kiba's slightly parted lips causing everyone in the room to quickly look at the unconscious, injured man. Shino quickly stood and touched Kiba's face, running his fingers up and down along his cheek. The action seemed to sooth him and he calmed down returning to a peaceful sleep.

"The anesthetic seems to have worn off," Sai said, watching Shino as he tenderly ran his hand through Kiba's hair.

The emotions reflected in Shino's green eye were a mixture of tender caring, love, and anger. With anger being a background emotion to the other two.

Everyone else also saw the tender yet turmoil look.

Deciding it was time to leave Naruto said, "Let us know if there is any change in his condition. Come on let's go."

Everyone said their goodbyes and started to file out of the small recovery room.

Naruto stopped at the door, turned around, walked over to Shino, leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "When you're ready he is being kept in one of my detainment cells." Shino looked over his shoulder, his eye now reflecting pure hatred. "Well, see you later," Naruto said waving as he walked out of the room.

"I will kill him," Shino promised. He reached over and re-grasped Kiba's hand, "I promise Kiba he will die."

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

_36 Hours Later…_

Kiba's eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing unfocused brown orbs. Rubbing his eyes Kiba slowly sat up, the pain in his chest causing him to wince. His eyes, now slightly clearer, looked around the small room. It didn't take him long to realize he had no idea where he was.

It took a moment, but soon he saw Shino sleeping beside him. His head on the bed, and his hand holding onto Kiba's. He felt his chest constrict when he took in how worn and tired his partner looked.

Reaching over Kiba lightly touched Shino cheek, "Hey wake up."

Shino's eye slowly opened revealing a tired pale green orb. The exhaustion fled the instant he saw Kiba sitting up in bed. Eye went wide, he jumped to his feet, startling Kiba.

"How are you feeling?" Shino asked.

"I hurt," Kiba answered bluntly. "I was shot. How the hell do you expect me to feel?"

Shino sighed with relief. "I will get the doctor. Lie back down brat."

Shino moved to leave, but Kiba's hand reached out and grabbed his shirt. At some point he had changed out of his bloody clothes. Shino turned around to see what was wrong. What he saw caused his breath to catch.

Kiba's eyes were pleading, as if he was puppy begging not to be abandoned.

"Stay," he whispered.

"I am just going to get Tsunade," Shino said.

Despite his words, he already couldn't bring himself to leave the room with Kiba looking at him like that. Kiba just shook his head and gripped Shino's shirt tighter.

"Okay," Shino smiled.

Turning around he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Reaching up he lightly touched Kiba's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against it.

"You scared me brat," Shino whispered. "Don't do it again."

Kiba didn't answer instead he just leaned into Shino's touch. Unable to resist the helpless Kiba before him Shino leaned in and captured his puppy's soft lips. The kiss was tender and sweet, probably the first on like it Shino had given Kiba while the young man was awake.

"Please Kiba, don't scare me like this again," Shino said breaking the gentle kiss.

Kiba smiled sadly, "I can't promise that."

Shino opens his mouth to argue, but quickly realized it would do no good. As long as they were in their present world, doing their present job, neither of them could make such a promise.

"But I can promise I will do my best," Kiba added.

Shino laughed in defeat, "Fine."

Leaning back in, he recaptured the other's lips. This time the kiss was hot and demanding. Shino's tongue slipped past Kiba's lips meeting the younger man's awaiting tongue. Their tongues twirled and twisted, dancing with the other.

"Break it up," Tsunade ordered, opening the door. "Remember Shino, Kiba is still recovering. You two won't be able to do anything for some time. Bear with it," the blonde older woman instructed. "The others will be glad to hear you have regained consciousness. Shino how about you go and call them while I look over Kiba."

Shino looked over to Kiba, who smiled and nodded.

"Fine," he agreed. Getting up, he headed out of the small room.

Tsunade watched the other leave before walking over to her patient.

"Now, hold still. I need to change those bandages and check the stitches," Tsunade order.

Kiba obeyed and remained still while Tsunade stripped the old bandages and checked the stitches.

"Everything looks good, you didn't pull any loose while sleeping," she said as she reached for fresh gauze and wrappings. "You will have to have Shino do this about three times a day for a while. Keeping clean bandages on is important, it will help prevent infection. Unfortunately you won't be able to take a shower until the stitches are removed, so sponge baths only. I will also provide you and Shino a packet of information so you guys can continue your care once we discharge you, though that won't be for at least another two days."

"If so can I get a bed or something brought in for Shino?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade looked at the kid in front of her, a querying expression in her honey colored eyes.

"He has been sleeping in that chair right? I don't think he will be returning to the apartment, so please," Kiba explained.

The older woman smiled lightly, "Sure kid. Now lie back down and try to rest."

When she was sure that Kiba was relaxed, she walked out of the room, down the hall, and out to the reception area. She stood beside Shino as he finished up on the phone.

"Thanks, I will be there in a couple hours," Shino said hanging up.

"I have instructed him to sleep some more. I also gave him a shot of painkiller, it should knock him out," Tsunade said as Shino turned to her. "Just do me a favor, don't come back after he wakes up. I don't think I could lie to him for you."

"Thanks Doctor," Shino nodded.

He headed back toward the room Kiba was resting in. Opening the door he could see that the younger man was already fighting to keep his eyes open.

'_Damn that is a powerful sedative_,' Shino winced internally. Walking over to the bed he sat on the edge and ran his hand through Kiba's hair. "Hey there brat," Shino said softly, "Just get some sleep okay."

"Shino," Kiba sighed, leaning toward Shino's hand. His eyelids fluttered closed right before he drifted off to sleep.

Shino continued to run his hand through Kiba's hair for ten minutes allowing his puppy to be soothed. Once Kiba's breathing evened out, Shino leaned over, and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you Kiba. I won't let the bastard who did this breath another second," Shino promised getting off of the bed.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

"Kai is a member of my group. I should have been notified of this," a man with bleach blond hair and sky blue eyes was yelling in Naruto's office. "You may be the boss of Bijuu but that doesn't give you the right to handle my boys how you see fit!"

Naruto was sitting calmly behind his desk as the man, who was taller than him, yelled and caused a disturbance.

"I am going to Uchiha-sama with this," the other blond threatened

The corners of Naruto's mouth quirked up. "Fugaku-sama was the one who gave me the order to get rid of Kai," he explained.

"Impossible," the man's eyes went wide.

Naruto stood up and walked around his desk, "Trust me it is quite possible. Your boy has been causing tension within the smaller groups. That is something Fugaku-sama, nor I, will tolerate. Please understand, this is not about who is in the right or wrong. This is business and you have no right to complain." Naruto's eyes were serious, "Sasuke," he called. Sasuke opened the door to the office, "Deidra-san is leaving. Have a good day Deidra."

Deidra looked around, and realizing he couldn't argue further unless he wished to also be punished, excused himself.

Sakura walked into the office as the other was leaving. "Naruto, Shino is here."

"Thank you Sakura," Naruto nodded. "Shino have a seat. Is Kiba doing okay?" He asked as he moved to a small wet bar in the corner and poured both him and Shino a drink.

"Yes he is. He is sleeping at present," Shino answered. He took the glass of brandy provided to him. "I don't want to be away from him for too long. So I am sorry, but can we get this over with."

Naruto's eyebrows arched up, "Oh I thought you would want to take your time with him."

Shino's eye turned cold and his mouth curved into a cruel smirk, "Oh I will be sure that bastard experiences pain."

"I see," Naruto said taking a sip of his brandy. "Fine than follow me."

Naruto stood up, Shino doing the same. The two walked out of the office, catching Sakura's attention.

"Sakura we are going down to the basement. Please redirect my important calls down there. Anything that is not important, take messages," Naruto instructed.

"Yes Naruto," Sakura answered as she went back to the process of filling several documents.

Sakura's main role within the group was Naruto's personal secretary, though she also performed other jobs. She also had extensive medical knowledge making her a handy person to have around.

Shino and Naruto continued to the elevator, waited for it to open and permit them in. Pressing the _B2_ button the two fell into a comfortable silence as the elevator doors closed and the metal box started its decent.

Halfway down the doors opened up and several people got on. The elevator moved again with it stopping again on the third, second, and first floors to let people both on and off. Naruto and Shino again were the last ones on as the elevator continued its route down to the second basement. The doors slid open, allowing Shino and Naruto to step out.

The two passed cooling units for the buildings servers, along with the generator for the buildings own central air. All the way at the back was a door with a security card key lock. Naruto took a black card with a nine tail fox on it out of his pocket and swiped it through. The door unlocked and the two entered the detention area.

"He's in the farthest cell," Naruto said pointing to the one holding Kai.

"Thanks," Shino bowed his head shallowly.

Walking back along a row of cells until he reached the last one, he stopped in front of the small cage pointed to early. He stare with an anger filled eye at the one who shot Kiba.

"Ready?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, that's the revised ninth chapter! I hope you're all still enjoying this rewrite. Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Torture in the Cage**_** (may rename it).**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Dark Love**_

**Yay! I'm bringing you two chapters for this rewrite like I should have done originally! Sorry for the delay, school is starting to pick up for the last stretch of the term.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M (Torture! If you haven't read this story before and are squeamish, look away now!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 10: Torture in the Cage_

"Ready?" Shino said, as he entered into a small eight by eight cell.

Though it was called a cell it was really a cage with bars on all side including the top. Inside the cage was a single straw bed, and a bucket.

Shino's one green eye, reflecting the hatred he felt at the moment, fell on the man huddled in the cage.

Kai was in the far right corner cowering. His body was trembling all over; his eyes wide with fear. Despite his obvious fright Kai was standing tall, yet still cowering. He looked belligerently at Shino, though his eyes were full of fear.

"Ready for what? That guy lived; you have no reason to be here." His voice was shaking, and yet was he still managed to sound deviant.

Shino's hand whipped out and grasped the target of his anger by the throat. Closing around his neck his fingers squeezed, causing both blood and air to be cut off from Kai's brain. His eyes rolled back, and he clawed at Shino's hand.

"I have plenty of reason to be here," Shino said in a flat voice.

He released Kai, dropping him to the floor with a thud. Kai hit the floor hard his head bouncing off of the bars of his cage, causing his already oxygen deprived brain to rattle and scramble more.

"Don't pass out, we have a long way to go," Shino instructed as he reached behind his back. His green eye was reflected off of a long, serrated steak knife.

"Wh-what are…you…go-going t-to…d-d-do with that?!" Kai asked. His voice was trembling, both fear and oxygen deprivation.

"This," Shino said, looking at the blade. "Why I figured I would saw through your fingers with it."

Kai's face paled as he tried to back away from Shino. He only to managed run into the bars again. "Wait, don't do this! I will do anything, so please don't!"

Shino took a step forward and grabbed Kai's hand. "It is custom to take a finger for betrayal," Shino said lifting the hand up and positioning it over the bucket. "This is going to hurt…a lot."

"No, please don't!"

Kai's struggled but his strength still hadn't returned from being strangled. Shino ignored his cries and started to saw into his left index finger. Kai screamed as the teeth of the steak knife dug into his skin cutting through muscle, tendons, and blood vessels. Blood erupted from the laceration spraying Shino, Kai, the bucket, the straw mattress, and the cage bars.

"Stop! Please I beg you!" Kai screamed as Shino moved to another finger.

This continued until all of Kai's fingers, except his thumb, were gone.

"No let's stop that bleeding," Shino said. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed a Zippo. "This will smell bad," he informed.

Flipping the lid open Shino struck the turn-wheel, and a flame sprung forth. Holding the flickering red flame to the bleeding stubs Shino slowly cauterized each one. With each new finger he moved to a new blood curdling scream escaped Kai's mouth.

"Better?" Shino asked, closing the lid on the Zippo.

Moving the now deformed and burnt hand away Shino reached over and repeated the same thing with Kai's other hand.

"No please STOP!" Kai cried pitifully as Shino moved the blade to his right index finger. "Please, I am so sorry. I will swear loyalty to Bijuu and never do this again. So stop," Kai's voice was now breaking with tearful sobs.

"Unfortunately for you," Naruto interrupted. He was standing outside the cage. "I have no need for someone who has betrayed me once already. I promised you, didn't I? You will leave this cage when you are dead."

Kai's eyes filled with pleading sorrow, a look Naruto easily felt no pity for and ignored. Shino, feeling Kai had recovered enough from the trauma to his left hand, began to saw away at his right.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kai screamed as the blade tore into him again.

Fresh blood painted the surroundings again, darkening the old stains and giving life to new ones. When Shino had finished sawing away the other four fingers, he took the Zippo out again and cauterized the wounds, preventing Kai from bleeding to death. He wouldn't allow him such an easy escape. Standing, Shino left the cage, closing the door behind him.

"What finished already? Is that all that kid's life is worth, eight fingers?" Kai demanded, his voice a mock quiver.

Shino turned and smiled. The smile never reached his eye. Instead it was cold, as if Kai was looking into the smile of the Grim Reaper.

"Don't worry I am not through with you yet," Shino assured him in a sing song voice as he walked over to Naruto. "Light?" he asked as he held up his Zippo to Naruto's cigarette.

"Thanks," Naruto graciously accepted the offered flame. "So, what's next?"

Shino looked at a table behind Naruto, and sifted through several of the items on it. He picked up a car battery and some jumper cables, allowing Kai to see them as he inspected them. Shaking his head no Shino set the items aside.

He then moved to an ivory bat, "Where did you get this?"

Naruto smiled, "It was a gift."

"Nice," Shino said as he turned the bat around in his hands then set it aside in a separate place from the battery and jumper cables.

He went through hammers, drills, clamps, sanders, spikes, and torches until he finally came to what he was looking for. Reaching to the end of the table Shino grabbed a nutcracker.

"This will do," he said, a mischievous gleam in his one exposed eye.

Kai saw the object in Shino's hand and paled considerably. Shino looked over and saw the unnatural shade his victim had turned.

"You know I don't think ghost white is a good color for you," Shino said upon re-entering the cage.

Kai had managed to scramble to his feet. "No," he squeaked as Shino advanced the small distance toward him. "No, no, no, no," Kai repeated the single word over and over as if it was a charm that would protect him.

It did him no good. Shino reached out and with a large hunting knife cutting Kai's pants and boxers away. Positioning the nutcracker in place, he squeezed. A hollow popping sound was heard in the basement along with the deafening cries of Kai.

"Be silent," Shino ordered as he gagged Kai with a piece of his torn boxers.

Returning to his task Shino positioned the nutcracker again and squeezed. Another hollow pop was heard, followed by Kai falling to the floor screaming and crying through the gag. He continued to tremble violently as the pain traveled up his body in unending waves.

"Naruto-san, hand me the ivory bat please," Shino requested looking over his shoulder.

"Sure," Naruto acknowledged.

He reached over, picked up the solid white bat, and handed it to Shino.

"Thanks," Shino said, taking the bat from Naruto and handing him the nutcracker.

Gripping the small bat in his hand he turned and went back to Kai.

"Hold still I would hate to miss," Shino warned raising the bat above his head.

Aiming for Kai's knees he swung the bat down and made contact. With a loud crack Kai's right knee cap shattered. His pain filled voice pierced through the gag. Shino's hand raised above his head again and again swung down colliding with Kai's left knee. A new loud crack filled the air and a fresh scream of pain was muffled by the gag. Not waiting for Kai to recover Shino walked out of the cage and grabbed his next tool. Picking it up Shino went back into the cage.

"Do you know what this is?" Shino asked holding up the tool. Kai didn't answer; his vision was blurred due to the tears from the pain. "They call it a nail gun, similar to a staple gun. This one is used for framing houses and uses 16 penny nails."

"Wh-what…a-a-are…y-y-you…do-doing with that," Kai managed to say.

"Oh I am just going to make sure you can't run away," Shino answered.

Kai's eyes widened as Shino reached over and grabbed his hand and placed if down on the floor. Without warning, Shino placed the gun to the top of his palm, and pulled the trigger. A nail drove through Kai's hand and into the floor. A fresh strangled cry escaped his throat. The tortured screams continued to escape the man's mouth as Shino drove nails into Kai's other hand and both his feet.

"I think it is about time to wrap this up," Shino decided.

He walked back to the table full of tools. Grabbing a drill, he went back into the cage.

"I hope you don't have any regrets," Shino asked placing the drill to Kai's back, above his heart.

Turning the drill on Shino slowly drilled through the back of the one that had tried to kill his Kiba.

Kai attempted to scream, but the pain was too much. Soon the drill pierced Kai's heart. The bit meant for metal shredded the cardio muscles. It didn't take him long to die gasping and trying desperately to hold onto life. Shino yanked the drill bit out and left the cage covered in blood.

"There's a shower in the back," Naruto said taking the drill from Shino's hand. "A pair of jeans and a t-shirt," the blonde said handing the other a Boston duffel bag.

"Thanks," Shino nodded, grabbing the bag.

He walked to the far back of the holding area and opened a thin door leading to an industrial shower. Walking into the shower he turned the water on and climbed under the cold water.

"He's dead Kiba just like I promised," Shino whispered his head resting against the tilled walls.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Kiba was sitting up in bed, his eyes reflecting absolute terror. There sitting in front of him was Kankuro holding a singing card and flowers. Sai was behind Kankuro trying desperately to stifle his laughter.

"Well we thought we would pay you a visit and, well," Kankuro tried to explain the situation, failing miserable in the process.

"In other words, you're here to keep me busy while Shino is gone dealing with the target," Kiba filled in the obvious blanks.

"Yep," Sai confirmed.

"Of course," Kiba sighed.

He turned his face away from the terrifying scene of Kankuro holding flowers up to him and stared out the window. When the door opened two minutes later, Kiba's head quickly zipped around to see Shino walk through the door.

"Bastard where did you go?" he demanded, although he already knew the answer.

"I was dealing with the fucker who shot you," Shino answered. He walked over to Kiba and leaned down. Planting a soft kiss to his lips, he whispered, "I missed you."

Kiba blushed slightly, and said, "Yeah me too."

Kankuro and Sai looked between Shino and Kiba quickly. Before they could voice their opinions the door opened again. Sasuke and a man with deep chocolate brown waist length hair walked in.

"Sasuke-san, Neji-san what brings you both here?" Kankuro asked.

Neji turned and stared at Kankuro. Neji's eyes were a light blue, almost a pastel, "What you are actually speaking to me?"

"Sorry I forgot," Kankuro said glaring at the other male. Now it was Kiba and Shino's turn to glance between Kankuro and Neji. "Is Gaara still at your house?"

The corners of Neji's lips quirked up, "Of course. He's probably in my bed, resting from last night."

"Grr," Kankuro's hands fisted as he stood up, and advanced on Neji. "I will seriously kill you," he threatened.

"Now, now Kanky-chan," Sai intervened.

"Kanky-chan?!" exclaimed Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji.

"SAI!" Kankuro shouted.

"Sorry," Sai said, placing his hand over his mouth.

"Anyways despite how interesting this is, we have business here. Neji, as you know, has been looking into some things for Naruto-san. And he has found some interesting information," Sasuke said, flipping a picture down onto the small table that was holding Kiba's lunch.

The picture was of a man with silver hair, black eyes, with prescription glasses. The man looked intelligent but young.

"That is Kabuto, and we believe he is working with this man," Sasuke placed another picture onto the table.

This man was thin and apparently tall. With black hair and a slender feature he could almost be considered good looking if it wasn't for the snake like appearance.

"His name is Orochimaru, and he is the leader of one of the largest gangs in the east, the Serpents. We believe they are responsible for both the first attack at the harbor, and Kai's actions."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Yep, so that's Chapter 10, not much of a change. Many because it's perfect already.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Those Responsible**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Dark Love**_

**Not feeling well, so I think only one chapter for this update. Sorry.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 11: Those Responsible_

Kiba and Shino looked at the pictures and instantly memorized the faces of those who could be responsible for their present suffering.

"What do you mean the incident at the Harbor?" Sai asked. "You mean the reason Kiba and Shino were on standby when I was first introduced to them?"

"Yeah," Sasuke explained. "Some of our information was leaked and I made the poor judgment of sending Kiba on his own to do an exchange job as a guard. It caused quite the panic amongst our members. Sakura arrived back at HQ ruffled and pissed. When she told Naruto what had occurred I could actually see the fear in his eyes about calling Shino. Anyways none of that matters, what matters now is we now know these two have been causing trouble. More specifically Kabuto, who works under Orochimaru, seems to be collecting people from different groups and bringing them over to the Serpents."

Sasuke's cool and composed attitude was serious with an edge of worry. It was obvious that he was taking this matter serious. Of course they all knew why. Spies within their ranks could prove to be fatal.

"You suspect something deeper," Shino pointed out.

He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed running his hand through Kiba's hair to keep the injured pup calm. It was working, seeing as he wasn't trying to leave the hospital in search of those responsible.

"Yeah, at least Naruto does," Neji answered. "Naruto believes that Orochimaru plans to use the moles as a way to infiltrate and take over smaller groups, gradually getting bigger until he takes down the ruling family."

All the members of _Bijuu_ were strictly loyal to Naruto, so the news that someone was trying to undermine his authority within the city upset everyone within the room.

"So his plan is to take everyone down, not just the Bijuu," Sai asked, his tone suggested he was just trying to make sure.

"Yes," Neji nodded. "That is what we believe right now and what Naruto-san believes."

"This means war," Shin declared.

"Great," Kiba exclaimed, thrilled to be able to do something. The looks he received caused him to shrink back a little. "What the fuck is with the looks?"

"You forgot?" Sai asked.

"Forgot? Forgot what?" Kiba demanded, becoming irritated with the situation.

"You were just shot, yesterday" Sasuke interjected.

"Yeah, I'll heal," Kiba responded, un-thwarted by this new development.

Kiba's stubborn attitude was starting to show through. The others could sympathize, none of them liked the idea of being cooped up in a hospital bed. Still, sympathy was all he was going to get.

"Not quick enough," Neji said. "Besides you would just be a liability right now."

Kiba turned his chocolate brown eyes on Neji. A death glare reflected in their depths.

Shino sighed and wrapped his arms around Kiba.

"Calm down. Whether or not you're useful is for Naruto-san to decide not them, so relax. Besides I doubt even you can take that old doctor on and convince her to release you," Shino stated calmly.

Everyone in the room shivered at the thought of persuading Tsunade-sensei to release Kiba in his current state. Sure she was a doctor, but she was still a member of Bijuu, a senior member who had been around a lot longer than any of them. She's mean and could easily pin down any mad dog single handedly.

"Just relax and rest," Shino said kissing the top of Kiba's head.

Shino had realized his affectionate attitude toward the burnet had been showing and he honestly didn't care. Right now he wanted to be gentle with his puppy.

Kiba had also recognized the difference in his lover's attitude and he couldn't say he didn't like it. Being treated gently was something he wasn't use to, so having Shino be nice to him was making Kiba feel, well, loved. Kiba shocked himself with his own idea, but he knew he hoped, prayed, wished that Shino loved him. After all it was only normal to want the one you loved to love you back.

"Fine I'll settle down," Kiba answered gruffly.

"Good, now you all get the hell out so I can examine my patient," Tsunade's voice came from the now open door. "Honestly coming here and upsetting him, I should report you all to Naruto. Except you Shino," she said walking past Kiba's horde of visitors.

She saw the flowers and singing card as she approached the bed and had to stifle a laugh wondering, '_What kind of bet did Kankuro loose_?'

"Popular aren't we?" she asked mockingly, reaching Kiba's side.

Tsunade set too checking both Kiba's vitals and wounds. As she reached for Kiba's torso Shino glared at the other men present, and they all quickly excused themselves.

xXx East Side xXx

The alley was dark with broken glass scattered amongst trash and bodies. Several bodies lie broken and bleeding on the old and worn cement. A lone figure stood in the center of the carnage. A man with silver blond hair, black eyes, wearing glass, and a cruel smile on his lips. Kabuto pulled a rag from his back pocket and wiped the blood from his victims off of his hands. Looking down at the bodies Kabuto's cruel smile widened.

"Orochimaru-sama will be pleased," Kabuto's voice was smooth like silk, but with a dangerous and sharp edge to it, like a blade.

Turning away from his work Kabuto headed down the alley and out into the neon lit streets of East Side.

East Side, the largest area of the city, had the highest population of gangs. Here small gangs roamed freely claiming territory and battling for area. It was by far the most dangerous part of the city and it was here Orochimaru's group, the Serpents, were centered.

Kabuto walked down the streets of East Side not caring for whose territory he may be in, for as a member of the Serpents no one was willing to mess with him. Unbeknownst to the major families the Serpents had been moving to unite the small and scattered gangs of East Side. So far they had succeeded in joining one third of the gangs; the other two thirds still resisted Orochimaru's control.

The Serpents' methods were straight forward and effective. They offer an alliance, and if refused they killed off the top members.

Turning left off a rather well lit street Kabuto came to an old restaurant named _Flying Duck_. Walking into the establishment Kabuto headed toward the back of the building. He passed tables, waitresses, walked through swinging doors, through the kitchen, and into the back office. Here he found Orochimaru starring at a computer screen and examining print outs.

Orochimaru looked up when he heard Kabuto enter the office.

"Is the job done?" Orochimaru's voice was like a snake slowly slithering its way into your body.

"Yes," Kabuto answered with nod of his head.

"Good," Orochimaru smiled. "And how are things going at West End?" Kabuto remained silent causing Orochimaru to stand and move toward him. "Kabuto?" he called warningly.

Kabuto answered with his head down, "Kai is dead, he was caught by Bijuu. My sources says they let one of their mad dogs use him as a chew toy."

"I see, well nothing we can do about that," Orochimaru responded as he moved to retake his place at the paper filled desk. "How far will his death set us back?"

"Not far, but it does stall us. Kai was close to Bijuu, finding another like him will be difficult," Kabuto answered with strong certainty.

"Difficult or not my plans will succeed, understand?" Orochimaru warned, his voice dropping.

"Yes sir," Kabuto responded.

"Good, see you tonight," Orochimaru instructed, returning to running his restaurant.

It was just a side job, but it work as a good front. By owning a restaurant he could slip things through it without being suspicious, after all many people visited restaurants every day. It also isn't unusual for someone to visit the same place multiple times. A wonderful cover when used right.

"Yes," Kabuto said, his voice barley containing his joy.

It wasn't often Orochimaru invited him to bed. Usually the man seemed uninterested in such things, but every now and then he gave such an order. It was only to Kabuto, and it was never for consecutive nights. Still, he longed for those private moments.

xXx Kiba's Hospital Room xXx

Shino and Kiba gaped at the doctor. She was standing in front of the injured man, his charts in her arms. The news she'd just delivered hit them like a ton of bricks. To think such a restriction would be placed on them just because of this.

"So what you're saying is I have to stay in bed for at least six weeks without sex, right?" Kiba asked, his voice sounding dead.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Yes, and no extreme movement for another six weeks after that. You have to give yourself time to heal."

Kiba's face fell with the declaration of this new information. Twelve weeks of no sex, it was a death sentence to Kiba.

"You better not cheat on me Shino," Kiba warned, glaring at his lover who was standing in the corner.

Shino glared back, "Don't worry I don't plan to."

Shino was also suffering with this news. Twelve weeks without his puppy in his arms was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't imagine paying for it or taking someone else into his bed, but twelve weeks of celibacy didn't sound possible either.

Just to make sure though Shino asked, "Those final six weeks, if I am gentle can we do it?"

Kiba blushed, but he liked the sound of where Shino was going with this. Maybe the world wasn't so bleak.

Tsunade just stared at Shino.

"Bastard what are you asking?!" Kiba screamed at Shino, desperately trying to mask his own interest in the topic.

"I want to know. After six weeks are up, if I am gentle can I hold you?" Shino repeated.

He wasn't fooled by Kiba's act. He knew the other wanted to know just as much as he did.

Tsunade smiled, "I don't see why not, but remember to be gentle. I have heard you two like it rough, none of that will be allowed. You two will have to put up with vanilla for a while."

Dread and embarrassment hung over Kiba's head as Tsunade left the room. He was glad he didn't have to wait 3 months to have sex, but that second half didn't sit well. Could he even get it up with gentle foreplay? Did that kind of thing even interest Shino? They'd never held each other gently before, was it even possible for them?

Shino looked over to Kiba, his eye narrowing. He could practically read the thoughts swirling in his head. Not that he blamed him, but he was positive that no matter what he'd be able to have him. Who knows, maybe being gentle with his puppy wouldn't be so bad. He'd always been careful with him, never going too far. Maybe this would provide them with the chance they needed to explore the change in their relationship.

"Kiba," Shino walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you worried?"

Brown eyes glared. "Do you even know how to be gentle?" Kiba demanded.

Shino smirked. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to the other's lips.

"We'll see," he whispered before moving to his seat and opening a laptop.

Kiba had a dark blush on his face as he turned over and pretended to sleep. With Shino's words and kiss an array of thoughts drifted to the front of his mind. Now all he could do was imagine what it would be like to be held gently in his arms, wrapped up securely.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What's this? Is Kiba warming to the idea? Well return readers knows where this is going. New readers, hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**Voice: No second update this week due to aliendroid's cold. But she will be updating other stories.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Daydreams and Fantasies **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Dark Love**_

**I'm sorry for the delay. As this is really just a rewrite I can't give too many excuses for why this one has taken me so long to update, other than I've been busy with life. **

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 11: Day Dreams and Fantasies_

In a hospital room, the blinds shut allowing very little light in, and the light turned off Kiba turned restlessly in his bed. The rustling of the sheets sent shivers down Shino's spine as his mind conjured up image after image of his puppy writhing and gasping beneath him. Kiba's soft and steady breathing caused the need to make him scream in pleasure arise in Shino more and more. Every now and then Kiba would let out a soft gasp of pain making Shino harden due to the similarity of the sound to the one that left Kiba's lips when he thrust deep into him.

Standing from his seat next to Kiba's bed the older male walked into the bathroom. Seeking solace and comfort from his dangerous and vivid thoughts. Closing the door behind him Shino hastily unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his zipper. Resting with his back to the wall Shino closed his eye and allowed his mind to wander while he slowly stroked himself.

_Flash images, similar to a camera light going off quickly and randomly in a dark room, appeared in Shino's mind of Kiba lying sprawled out amongst red silk sheets, naked. One flash and Shino saw Kiba on his hands and knees beckoning to him. Another flash and Kiba was now sitting spread eagle on the side of the bed touching himself. _

Shino's hand, which was slowly stroking his throbbing erection, now picked up the pace.

_The camera flash went off in Shino's head again but this time stayed lit as a small scene played out in front of him. Kiba, lying in the middle of the silk sheets, his body lithe and sweating. A blush painted his body a tempting and delicious shade of pink, he was stroking himself slowly calling out Shino's name._

Shino's hand moved faster has his fantasy Kiba's pace picked up_. _

_Kiba's legs spread wider a hand moving to his mouth, which he sucked on greedily. Once it was moist he moved it down to a twitching and begging entrance. Piercing himself with his own digit Kiba moved his finger in and out of his body, all the while stroking his member._

Shino's head fell back and collided with the wall as his pace continued to pick up.

_Soon the images returned to flash pictures. Kiba thrusting into himself was caught in still frames. His lips parted and panting. Shino's name leaving them breathlessly. _

When Shino's imaginary Kiba finally came so did he. Gasping Kiba's name Shino came hard into his hands. Fisting his hand around himself he managed to catch most of his release.

Having cleaned up, Shino returned to his post watching over his sleeping puppy. Leaning over he kissed Kiba lightly on the forehead.

"Please recover quickly, I don't know how much of this I can take," he whispered softly.

Kiba made a small noise but didn't wake up. Smiling down at him Shino decided to steal a kiss. Traveling a little south Shino found Kiba's soft parted lips and captured them in his own. Surprise enveloped him when Kiba returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Shino's neck. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth, moving in and out, mimicking what their bodies so long to do.

When they parted Kiba looked into Shino's eye and asked, "What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?"

Shino licked his lips, then he broke out into a wicked smile. "What would you think of red silk sheets?" he answered with a question of his own.

Kiba blinked unsure what Shino was asking. After a little thought Kiba's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Um, well I am not sure," Kiba managed to answered.

Shino, seeing a flustered Kiba before him and unable to resist, leaned down and captured his love in an earth shattering kiss.

"I'm hungry, you?" Shino asked.

Kiba just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Be back with some take out." Shino turned and left the hospital room leaving Kiba alone, and hard.

Leaning back and resting against the support of the hospital bed Kiba closed his eyes.

_He saw himself lying on his and Shino's bed, red silk sheets beneath him. His gaze drifted up and he sees Shino standing in front of him, naked. His muscles glistened in the available light, his erection standing proud._

Kiba swallowed hard, his breathing picking up.

_Shino climbed onto the bed, his hands traveling up Kiba's body. Slowly Shino removed Kiba's shirt exposing the expanse of his chest. Holding the shirt in place, covering Kiba's eyes, Shino lowered his head and took Kiba's nipple into his mouth and bit down. _

Kiba whimpered softly, his hand moving south.

_After teasing Kiba's nipple Shino kissed his way down his abdomen. With his mouth he undid Kiba's pants and slowly pulled them away, leaving Kiba's boxers on. Through the material Shino kissed Kiba's throbbing need, putting just enough pressure on it to torture him. _

Kiba's hand was slowly stroking himself.

_Shino started to nibble on Kiba's erection through the material, again putting just enough pressure. Reaching up Shino twisted one of Kiba's nipples, while his other hand removed Kiba's boxers. Fully exposed Shino gazed down at Kiba. His one good eye tracing a path along Kiba's body, claiming it, marking it. _

Kiba's hand picked up its pace.

_Shino's head dipped down between Kiba's legs and took him deep into his throat. Fantasy Shino hummed softly around Kiba's cock, like he did in real life, causing a wave of sensation to travel up his body. _

Kiba moistened his fingers and brought them to his entrance. Quickly he impaled himself.

_Shino's finger slowly entered in and out of Kiba while he sucked hard on hi erection. Suddenly he was released. Shino moved up the younger man's body, kissing every inch of skin he could as he went. He kissed Kiba's breast bone, his throat, and finally reached his ear. Shino's teeth sank into the delicate flesh sending a new wave of need through the younger man's body. _

_As his teeth sank home so did his erection. Shino moved in and out of Kiba with a brutal force that was reminiscent of all the other times they had sex. Hard, precise thrusts wracked Kiba's imagination causing his body to go into over drive. _

Kiba came hard gasping Shino's name.

Kiba removed his fingers from his ass and un-fisted his hand from his now soft dick. Carefully he reached for a box of Kleenex and wiped himself up. Not two seconds after throwing away the tissues did the door open and Shino walked in.

It took Shino all of one second to notice Kiba acting coy.

"What did you do while I was gone?" he asked, his tone sounding suspicious.

Kiba smiled, "I thought of red silk sheets."

Shino's mouth hung open, '_Does that mean he was…'_

Shino felt himself hardening at the thought of Kiba pleasuring himself. Stepping forward he placed the Chinese take-out on the table beside Kiba's bed and leaned down over the injured man.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Shino asked whispering into Kiba's ear.

Kiba shivered slightly, the feel of Shino's mouth so close to his most sensitive spot causing him to respond.

"Nnh," Kiba's eyes went wide when he realized he had let out a whimper instead of saying no.

Shino pulled back a little and looked into Kiba's eyes.

"You are," he accused.

Smiling Shino closed the distance between them and captured Kiba's lips. Kiba's arms shot out and wrapped around Shino's neck, pulling him closer. Shino was practically on top of Kiba when the door to the room burst open, four people on the other side.

Shino turned and glared at the interruption. Kiba felt a murderous intent boil up inside him, especially when he saw Sasuke was the one who opened the door.

The four people Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and a red head with green eyes stood in the doorway a little unsure of what to do.

Naruto took the lead, "Sorry for the interruption."

'_No he isn't_,' thought Kiba and Shino.

"We thought you two could use some entertainment," Neji said.

'_Then go away and let us get back to what we were doing!'_ Kiba and Shino's inner minds screamed.

"Oh this is Gaara," Sasuke introduced, pointing to the quiet red head. "He's Kankuro's little brother."

'_So_,' Kiba grumbled internally.

'_Great_,' Shino sighed.

"You guys aren't happy that we are here are you?" Naruto asked unnecessarily. He could see it on their faces.

"Not really," Kiba answered, his glare still in place.

"Sorry Naruto-san, but no," Shino said honestly.

"Well we won't be long, just thought I would drop by and say this: Get well quickly so we can go after the bastards responsible for this." Naruto then set down the bag he was caring and, smiling, left the room.

Sasuke followed behind but Neji and Gaara remained.

"Is there a reason you're still here," Kiba growled.

"Yeah there is," Neji answered. "Naruto wants us to start guarding you, two people in four hour shifts. Gaara and I are up first."

"You can keep watch from outside the room," Shino pointed out. "There's no reason for you two to be in here."

"Just don't break him," Neji said before walking out of the room, Gaara quietly following behind.

Shino and Kiba looked at each other and sighed.

'_Great now I can't do anything, fuck_!' Shino cursed.

'_Dammit and I was so ready_,' Kiba mentally complained.

And so six weeks passed with Kiba and Shino experiencing sexual frustration the likes of which neither had ever known.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yeah, I don't think this chapter needs to be changed. Edited and grammar has been corrected (hopefully no more errors exist). **

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**A Gentle Night**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Dark Love**_

**Yeah, so this is the chapter that many waited months for. The first, and only, time you see Kiba and Shino partake in "vanilla" sex.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 12: A gentle Night_

"Get the door," Shino instructed.

He was standing beside Kiba ensuring he didn't fall down as they waited for Kankuro to open his apartment door.

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro sighed.

He slipped the key into the padlock and opened the door to Shino and Kiba's temporally shared apartment. He stepped inside first, with Shino and Kiba following behind, lastly Sai entered closing the door behind him.

"Man I bet you're happy to be home," Kankuro said sitting down on one of Shino's beige couches.

Kiba looked around the apartment and sat down on the couch opposite of Kankuro. He didn't answer the other brunet. Instead he just allowed himself to sink into the comfortable sofa feeling the cushions give under him and accept his weight. His head fell backwards and he just reveled in the comfort that came with being home.

Shino smirked from his position in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed two sodas. Walking into the living room he handed one to Kiba who just glared at the can.

"No alcohol, don't argue. Not while you are on that medication," Shino said, taking the seat next to Kiba.

"Fine," Kiba cracked open the can and took a swig of the cold liquid.

Sai, who was sitting next to Kankuro, decided to breach the growing silence. "Sasuke-san said they have an idea on a couple other people who are also involved with the Serpents. Apparently Gaara is going to be taking care of the cleanup jobs while you're down."

"Oh," Kiba said, half interested, looking over to the pale man. "Who is partnering with him?" The room went deadly quiet. Kiba looked around, "What?"

"Um…" Kankuro looked to Shino then back to Kiba. "Well, you see."

"Me," Shino cut his friend off.

Kiba's eyes snapped to Shino. "What?" he growled not even trying to hide the venom in his voice.

"Gaara will be my partner while you're healing. These are Naruto-san's orders," Shino explained, his voice flat, calm, controlled.

"Fuck that!" Kiba protested. Abruptly standing up his head swam, causing him to nearly fall over.

"Kiba!" Shino quickly shot to his feet and caught the younger man before he toppled. "Careful, you shouldn't stand up all of a sudden like that."

Kiba glared at Shino, steadied himself, and pushed him away.

"Yeah? Screw you," Kiba growled.

He walked out of the living room and into his and Shino's bedroom. He slammed the door, the sound echoing throughout the apartment.

"That went well," Kankuro sighed, wincing as the door closed.

"It did?" Sai asked, truly confused. "I thought it went badly."

"Uh, that was sarcasm Sai," Kankuro said.

"Oh," Sai nodded, but it seemed he still didn't understand.

"Sorry about this, but can you please leave," Shino request.

"Yeah sure," Kankuro nodded. He and Sai got up from the couches and walked towards the door. Pausing at the door, he turned around, "If you need anything just call."

Shino nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Kankuro and Sai left the apartment, leaving Shino alone in the living room looking down the hallway to his bedroom door. Sighing he walked down the short strip of carpet and knocked on the door. He knew that if Kiba was feeling pissed enough to throw a tantrum he might shoot him if he went into the room right now.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kiba's voice sounded hurt, broken.

The sound of it coming through the door caused Shino's heart to constrict.

"Kiba, please listen to me," Shino implored. "It wasn't my choice to pair up with someone else. I would rather stay here and take care of you, but I also don't want to wait around for those bastards to make another move on the group. Please Kiba," Shino rested his forehead against the door. "Please understand Kiba. I want to protect you. This is the second time they have caused you pain. I can't forgive them. I want to carve out the heart of every single member of Serpent and hand them to you on a fucking plate."

Kiba's laughter drifted through the door, the sound light and soft.

"That almost sounded like a confession," Kiba's voice sounded light.

Shino's eye went wide, then he smiled. "It is," he said.

The door jerked open a second later, causing to Shino nearly fall forward. Kiba grabbed his shirt and looked him directly in the eye.

"What did you just say?" Kiba's brown eyes were wide, imploring.

Shino smiled down at his smaller lover and reached up with his right hand.

He cupped the side of Kiba's face in the palm of his hand and said, "It was a confession. I love you Kiba."

Shino leaned down and captured Kiba's slightly parted lips in an extremely tender kiss. Kiba gasped into the kiss and pressed against Shino's larger body. Shino's tongue licked along Kiba's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kiba whimpered slightly and opened up for his partner. Shino explored the moist cavern he was already so familiar with. His tongue stroking along Kiba's, knowing just what to do to cause the smaller man to shudder and moan out.

Breaking the kiss Shino looked into Kiba's eyes and whispered, "I won't forgive those who hurt you. Though I don't want anyone else as my partner, I want to kill those bastards more."

Kiba felt an incredible surge of want run through him as Shino spoke to him. Shino's tone was firm and cold despite him having whispered. The sound felt like it was caressing his skin, engulfing him. He wrapped his arms around Shino's middle and hugged him.

"Okay I understand. But I won't forgive you if you leave me," Kiba relented.

Shino smiled once again, his eye softening. "Don't worry, I never plan to."

He wrapped his arms around the brunet and held him gently, but firmly. The two looked up into each other's eyes and started to move in for another kiss when Shino's phone went off.

"Shit," Shino cursed.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the source of him not getting to devour his love's lips again.

"Hello," he said without checking caller ID.

"_Shino, I need you to meet with Gaara and deal with someone for me_," Naruto instructed.

Shino closed his eye cursing the timing. "Alright, but I can't leave Kiba alone."

"_Don't worry about that. Neji will be watching him while you two are working_." Naruto cut the connection after saying, "_They will be there in ten minutes. Be ready_."

Shino closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Kiba had heard the conversation and broke away from Shino. He wasn't looking at him anymore, instead he was looking out the window. Shino closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon," Shino promised.

Kiba didn't say anything, instead he just allowed his head to fall back and rest against Shino's strong chest. When they broke apart Shino moved to the hall closet and pulled out several guns and a knife. Kiba walked into the living room and rifled around in one of the bags he had brought back with him from the hospital with his stuff in it. Finding what he was looking for, he grasped it in his hand, and walked over to Shino who was strapping his various weapons on.

"Take this," Kiba said, holding out his favorite switch blade.

Shino raised an eyebrow, reached out for the knife, and asked, "What for?"

"That's my favorite knife. I'm lending it to you, so you have to bring it back to me," Kiba answered.

Shino smiled realizing what Kiba meant. He slipped the blade into one of his inner pockets and leaned down. He captured Kiba's unguarded lips in a quick kiss.

"I promise," Shino whispered against the other's lips.

Unable to take it, Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino's neck and kissed his lover hungrily. Shino returned both the kiss and the embrace holding Kiba to him, not wanting to let go. A knock on the door broke them out of their make out session.

"Come in," Shino called.

The door opened and Neji and Gaara walked in.

"Ready to go?" Neji asked.

Shino looked down to Kiba, who was fisting his hands in Shino's shirt. He waited as his little puppy took several deep breaths before letting go.

"Yeah I'm ready," Shino answered. He side stepped Kiba and walked towards the door. "Who is the target?" he asked.

Neji pulled out a photo and handed it to Shino. "His name is Ryuuji. He borrowed quite a large sum from us and seems to not want to pay up. Naruto-san wants him reminded of how things work."

Shino looked at the photo, he recognized the person. He was a regular around the red light district.

"Got it," Shino said, tucking the photo into his back pocket.

Kiba had walked over to them. Shino reached out and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be back," he whispered in Kiba's ear.

"You better be, fucker," Kiba replied, masking his anxiety with his usual roughness.

When they broke apart they both stood starring at Neji and Gaara. Neji had pulled the small redhead into his arms and was kissing him. No, he was practically devouring him. When the two broke the kiss Gaara's eyes held a hint of passion, but it quickly disappeared.

"Come home to me Gaara," Neji whispered.

"Don't worry," Gaara smiled for a second. "I love you Neji."

With those words Gaara turned around and left the apartment. Shino quickly followed behind.

"I love you too, Gaara," Neji called after him.

"I can see why Kankuro hates you," Kiba said as he closed the apartment door. The brunet walked over to the kitchen and got another soda out. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah thanks," Neji answered. "And he doesn't hate me because of my feelings for his brother."

"Oh?" Kiba handed Neji the soda then took a seat on the couch. "Then why the hostility?"

"Because I took his precious baby brother from him," Neji clarified, a terrifying smile spread across his face lighting up his strange pastel colored eyes. "He can't stand that I made Gaara feel for me, when he couldn't care for his own family."

"Sounds complicated," Kiba sighed. He reached over the table and grabbed the remote. "Anything you want to watch?"

"Don't care," Neji answered.

Kiba flipped through the channels for a while before settling on an old _Tom and Jerry_ cartoon. Neji and he passed the rest of their time together in relative silence.

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

Shino kicked in the door to the targets apartment. Gaara moved quickly, dashing into the room his weapon at the ready. He grabbed Ryuuji before he could reach his telephone. Jerking the man away from the device, he slammed him into the wall.

"I don't think so," Gaara growled, gun pressed to Ryuuji's head.

Shino had to admit the guy was efficient, but so was Kiba. Shaking his head and clearing it of all thoughts, except for the job at hand, Shino walked into the apartment closing the door behind him.

"Now, now Ryuuji-kun, we just want to have a little chat. That's all. Gaara let the man go," Shino instructed as he took a seat on a small two person couch.

Gaara did as he was instructed and released Ryuuji. The man remained standing, shaking by the wall.

"Wha-what do you want?" he managed to ask.

Shino's eye narrowed. "Now that's a stupid question. You know what we want and why we're here."

"I-I I don't know what you are talking about," Ryuuji continued to play the idiot.

Shino sighed. "I hate it when they play dumb. Gaara refresh his memory will you."

Gaara's sea-green eyes lit up with glee. His empty fist whipped out connecting with the man's jaw, a sickening crack filling the apartment. Ryuuji fell backwards his head colliding with the wall. His lip was split open, blood dribbling down his shirt.

"Now let's try that again. You do know why we are here, right?" Shino repeated.

"Yes, but I don't have the money," Ryuuji answered.

Shino sighed again and got up from his seat. "Well then I guess we'll be taking it out of you then."

Shino reached behind his back and pulled out his large bowie knife. Bringing the blade up, he placed the blade next to Ryuuji's ear. This ear had a unique earring in it, a skull with small pearls for eyes and a ruby in its mouth.

"Gaara, cover his mouth," Shino instructed.

Gaara grabbed a nearby shirt that was left on the floor and stuffed it into the man's mouth. Satisfied, Shino made a quick movement with his arm and the sharp blade sliced off the man's ear. Muffled screams filled the apartment. Ryuuji fell to his knees clutching the side of his head, blood pouring down the side of his face, his neck, and staining his shoulder red. Shino pulled out a ziplock bag, placing the ear in it.

"Now, you are going to get me Naruto-san's money," Shino was no longer asking.

The man pointed towards a painting in the wall. Shino smiled and walked towards it. Pulling the painting down a safe was revealed.

"The combination?" Gaara demanded, his gun once again pressed to Ryuuji's ear.

"88-32-12," Ryuuji provided, his voice shaky.

Shino turned the knob and was pleased when the safe clicked and the door opened. Several thousand in hundreds were stacked neatly inside.

"See you did have the money to pay Naruto-san back. Gaara please hand me that duffle bag," Shino said pointing to a bag he had brought with him.

Gaara grabbed the bag and tossed it to Shino.

Ryuuji had taken the chance and tried to run for it.

"Oh no you don't," Gaara warned.

Reaching under his coat, his arm came forward, and a blade buried home into Ryuuji's arm. His screams filled the room once again. Gaara calmly walked over to him and removed his throwing knife, wiping the blade off on its victim.

"You need to stick around for a little longer," Gaara said placing the knife back into its place, and the gun back to Ryuuji's temple.

"I think I got everything," Shino said zipping up the bag. "Now all that is left is to delivery Naruto-san's message."

Shino reached into his inside pocket and pulled out Kiba's switch blade. Standing over, Ryuuji he leaned down, grabbed his head, and tilted it back exposing his throat. Shino drove the sharp blade into the exposed flesh and slit it wide open. Blood sprayed out bathing the floor in front of Ryuuji's now dying body.

"Let's go," Shino instructed.

Gaara walked around the bleeding body. Shino and he exited the apartment heading towards Naruto's office.

xXx Shino & Kiba's Apartment xXx

Neji and Kiba were laughing at the TV as _Willey Coyote_ fell down a cliff when the door opened, Shino and Gaara walking in. Shino's eyebrow rose at the sight before him. Kiba lying down, taking up one whole couch, holding his sides with tears shimmering in his eyes. Neji covering his face trying to stifle laughter, and cartoons playing on the television.

Kiba turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw Shino standing there.

Neji got up when he saw Gaara and went over to him. Gaara met him halfway, they embraced, and kissed again as if they were trying to devour each other.

"Thanks for watching Kiba," Shino said when the two finally parted.

"No problem," Neji waved. "Bye."

Neji and Gaara left the apartment without another word, leaving the two alone together.

Shino looked back over to Kiba who was looking away with a small blush playing across his face. Shino couldn't help but find the man sitting down on his couch adorable at that second. Walking around the couch he sat down and started to take off all of the weapons he had on. The last thing he pulled out was the switch blade which he handed back to Kiba.

"Just like I promised," he said.

Kiba smiled and took the blade. "Welcome home Shino," he replied.

Shino leaned over and placed a light kiss to Kiba's lips. Well it was meant to be a light kiss, but the second their lips touched Kiba's arms went around Shino's neck pulling him closer. Shino responded by wrapping his arms around Kiba. The kiss depended until they were forced to part for air. Without hesitating Shino stood, scooped Kiba up, and carried him to their bedroom. Gently he placed the younger male onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I have waited six weeks for this," Shino growled, kissing Kiba's neck.

"Mmn, Shino," Kiba moaned.

"Yes Kiba?" Shino asked.

Kiba looked down at Shino and said, "Me too Shino."

Shino grabbed Kiba's shirt and carefully removed the piece of clothing, being cautious of his still injured chest. Leaning down Shino placed a light kiss to the covered wound causing Kiba to shudder.

Shino kissed his way down Kiba's body until he got to the hem of Kiba's jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, finally he pulled the material down Kiba's legs along with Kiba's boxers. He took a minute to examine Kiba's naked and blushing body before him. He licked his lips and retook his position between Kiba's legs. He lovingly kissed each hip before slowly licking the head of Kiba's cock.

"Ah! Shi-Shino," Kiba called out at the simple action.

"Easy," Shino soothed, but he repeated the action several times.

"Pl-please, ah, Shino-oh! God, please mmn ah!" Kiba begged.

"You don't have to call me God," Shino said jokingly.

Kiba glared at him. "Fuck you!"

Shino smiled, an evil gleam shine in his eye.

"If you wish," he said, his voice like velvet.

Kiba's entire body shivered like it was being caressed by that voice. Then Shino's mouth was engulfing all of Kiba's erection.

"Ah! Mmn, Ye-es!" Kiba moaned.

Shino hummed around the erection in his mouth causing Kiba to let out a strangled whimper. His head was slowly going up and down while he sucked and licked. Without moving from his place between Kiba's legs Shino reached over and grabbed the Vaseline that was always within arm's reach of the bed.

Opening the jar he dipped his fingers in and the brought them to Kiba's begging entrance. Placing one finger inside first, than another, and finally a third Shino slowly stretched and prepared his whimpering and begging puppy.

"Now, ple-please, oh god! Shino!" Kiba begged.

Small whimpers were mixed with moans and pants. The combination of them creating a symphony, bringing Shino great pleasure.

Deciding Kiba was ready enough he removed his fingers and released his lover's manhood. He crawled back up the bed and grabbed both of Kiba's legs. Spreading them wide Shino placed his aching, leaking, demanding erection at Kiba's slick entrance.

Shino leaned down and whispered against Kiba's lips, "I love you."

Before Kiba could answer, he thrust forward causing the smaller man to cry out in bliss. Shino allowed just enough time for Kiba to adjust before he pulled back and thrust back in.

"An, ohh, mmn, aah!" In coherent moans spilled from Kiba's mouth with every thrust.

Shino was close but Kiba seemed to be dangling as if being denied something. Realizing what his puppy needed, Shino leaned down and bit his ear. With a strangled scream Kiba came violently, the spasms of his inner walls pulling Shino to completion. Shino thrust a couple more times and buried himself to the hilt spilling all of his essence deep inside of Kiba.

Shino collapsed next to Kiba and pulled him close.

"I love you Kiba," Shino declared again.

Kiba smiled and cuddled closer to Shino. "I love you too, Shino."

Shino's eye went wide. He looked down at Kiba who was smiling up at him. His chocolate eyes shining up at him with the truth of his words. Shino smiled and held Kiba closer to him.

That night the two of them showered and then spent the rest of evening in each other's arms.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yep, again, no real changes for this chapter. A couple little details were added or altered. I big cookie goes to the one that can name the only true change I made for this chapter. I'll give you a hint. It's part of the scene with Shino and Gaara in Ryuuji's home.**

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: **_**Frightened Puppy**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Dark Love**_

**Yeah, this is that filler chapter that doesn't lend much to the plot, but does provide some development for our favorite two.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura **

**Rated: M (back to rough play)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 13: Frightened Puppy_

He couldn't take it anymore!

'_Why on earth are there only horror films on?'_

Kiba turned off the television and picked up a magazine sitting on the coffee table. He flipped through it then threw it down, having read through the thing twice already.

"Where the hell is that bastard?"

Kiba looked at the clock and saw Shino had been gone for only ten minutes.

"Damn!"

He reached for the remote and turned the TV back on. He flipped thru the channels landing on an old Scooby-Doo cartoon.

"At least it isn't a horror show." Frowning he added, "Shino would laugh if he found out about this."

_xXx Dark Love xXx_

He checked his watched, then glanced at the list in his hand. He still had several items to get and it was getting late. Sighing, Shino walked to the snacks section. He hated leaving Kiba alone right now, but they were out of food and they had to be able to eat in what with Kiba unable to walk around too much.

Not to mention everyone was coming over tonight for Halloween. This wasn't usually a big night for the group. Sure plenty of psychos come out on this night, but that was also why Naruto ordered his men to stand down on this wacked out night each year. So, he was hosting a small get together for the group at his place.

Shino grimaced. "Why the hell did I let Kankuro talk me into this?"

"_Come on man, just one night," Kankuro pleaded. "It'll be fun!"_

"_No," responded Shino._

"_Think about Kiba," the other brunet countered._

_Shino raised his eyebrow, "What about my Kiba?"_

_Kankuro had gone wide eyed at the "my" but didn't say anything. "He has been in the hospital for six weeks, don't you think he would like to, you know, have a little fun." _

_Shino had the urge to say they have __**fun**__ every night but resisted. "Fine." _

"Fuck, that's right he used Kiba against me," Shino remember as he picked up several bags of chips.

The guys who were coming eat a lot. Due to this he'd made sure to get plenty of food. Of course others would bring some of their own stuff, but to be honest he wasn't counting on it. Gangsters were exactly known for their good hospitality or etiquette.

Glanced at the shopping list again he ticked off the items he already had: soda, chips, chicken, steak, dip, ranch, cookies, and cheese. He still needed to get: peppers, noodles, apples, and potatoes.

"Produce next," he decided.

He spent the next couple minutes getting everything on the list and some extras. He went to the cashier and checked out. Walking out of the grocery store he dug into his pocket and called for his ride when he saw the idiot wasn't there waiting.

"_Hello,"_ Kankuro's voice came over the speaker.

"Where the hell are you?" Shino asked irritation dripping from his words.

"_Just around the corner, I had to pick something up for Sai_," answered his friend. "_Be there in a minute_."

Shino hung up and leaned against the building. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cigarettes. Lighting one up he waited for Kankuro to come back. He didn't have long to wait, three minutes tops. Kankuro pulled his Lincoln up to the curb, popped the trunk, and got out to help with loading the food.

"Damn did you get enough?" Kankuro joked as he loaded the last bags in.

"You guys eat a lot," Shino answered. "Plus, Kiba and I need to eat at some time."

"Good point," Kankuro said closing the trunk. The two got into the car and sped away heading for Shino's apartment. "So how is he doing?"

Shino looked over at his friend. "I thought we were over this."

"Huh?" Kankuro said, glancing at the other in confusion.

"I thought you got over your curiosity over _MY_ Kiba when you and Sai got together," Shino clarified.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "I am over that. Sai is the center of my world right now. The reason I'm asking," Kankuro allowed his gaze to meet Shino's again before looking back to the road, "Is because it's obvious you're worried about him. And I'm worried about you!"

Shino's eyes went wide then he turned around paling a little, "Sorry not interested."

"Fucker!" Kankuro growled.

"Definitely not interested," Shino smirked. "Maybe you should concentrate that part of your brain on that lover of yours. Or is he not interested either?"

"Watch it Shino," Kankuro growled. "Just because you and I go way back doesn't mean I will tolerate you talking about Sai like that. And for your information my sexual appetite is very satisfied, unlike yours."

Kankuro smirked when he caught sight of Shino's glare from the corner of his eye. It was no secret that Shino and Kiba were taking it easy and that neither was truly getting what they wanted right now. After all those two liked it hard and rough, so vanilla was just taking the edge off.

"I just don't want to hurt him," Shino explained, his voice unbearably quiet.

Kankuro looked over at his friend. "I know what you mean."

The rest of the trip back was silent. When they pulled up in front of the apartment building they were greeted by Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"Hey Sis, Gaara," Kankuro greeted, getting out of the car. "Give us a hand with this."

The group walked around the car and everyone took some of the bags and made the climb up the stairs. Shino unlocked the door and everyone walked in. Kiba looked up and was shocked to see the throng of people enter.

"I thought you went grocery shopping," Kiba gaped.

"I did," Shino confirmed.

"Oh, they sell clones at the store now?" Kiba directed his gaze to the group. "I thought you all weren't coming until later."

Naruto just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Setting the bags down he said, "We thought you two could use some help, so we came early."

"Thanks," Shino said.

Kiba's eyes narrowed slightly when he heard the tender tone Shino used with Naruto. He shook his head feeling like an idiot for being jealous. Shino has always been different with the boss, but he didn't feel like that.

Shino saw Kiba's strange behavior and walked over to him. Leaning over the back of the couch, he tilted his head back, and stole a long kiss. Pulling away Shino looked into Kiba's brown eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered, embarrassed to be caught being jealous over Naruto. He looked over at Sasuke and his eyes widened, "What's in your hand?"

"Oh this," the raven said holding up several DVD's. "Well it wouldn't be Halloween without horror films now would it?" Sasuke had a sadistic grin on his face as he looked at Kiba.

Kiba paled, which was thankfully covered up as he reddened in anger.

"Right," Gaara agreed before he could respond. "So which ones did you bring?"

Sasuke smirked, "_Nightmare on Elm Street, Ring, Grudge, Friday the Thirteenth, House of a Thousand Corpses, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Shinning, _and_ The Exorcist_."

"What? Those aren't scary," the redhead complained.

"Maybe to you," Sasuke shrugged. He was smiling like a maniac again, his eyes resting on Kiba. "But I know someone who can't stand these things."

Before anyone could catch on he looked away from Kiba and walked over to Naruto.

"So who else is going to be coming?" he asked looking around.

He wasn't too sure any more people would fit into Shino's apartment.

Shino sighed, "No one."

"Okay than let's get this party started!" Temari said. "Ino help me with this food."

"Okay," Ino agreed.

Kissing their men on the cheek they went into the kitchen and set to making whatever it was they'd brought with them. It didn't take long for the wonderful smell of cooking meats and spices to reach the gaggle of men.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Choji asked, enjoying the smell wafting from the kitchen all the same.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru yawned.

"Let's put the first movie in," Naruto offered. He reached over his lover and grabbed the first movie he could. "Cool my favorite," he said sarcastically, holding up _Nightmare on Elm Street_.

Sasuke looked over and saw Kiba shiver and smiled, this was going to be fun. Sasuke was the only one who knew about the mad dog's little "phobia". The killer was a large frightened puppy who hated horror films and anything that dealt with "spooky" things. Sasuke was shocked his old friend could even handle the Scooby-Doo cartoons he was watching when they arrived.

But then again there was another person in the room who also didn't like these things. Sasuke looked over to Naruto. His lover may be putting up a good front, but he could tell he was terrified.

Everyone settled onto the couches or the floor while the girls continued cooking the food and popped the DVD in. Kiba and Naruto both steeled themselves for the longest night of their lives.

_Two Movies Later…_

Kiba was as white a sheet. He had a death grip on the couch cushion, and Shino was starting to become worried for his partner. Shino also realized Naruto was having a similar reaction except instead of hanging onto the couch he had a death grip on Sasuke. The raven didn't seem to mind, instead he was smiling like an idiot. Sasuke's smile was the scariest thing he'd seen all night.

Temari and Ino reacted to the movies the way girls normally do. They screamed and jumped at certain parts, but refused to admit they were scared. Shikamaru and Choji just wrapped their arms around their girls and held them closer.

Gaara and Neji were cuddling on the floor and laughing as if the film was a comedy. Kankuro and Sai were…distracted in the corner. Shino sighed, got up from his seat, and went into the kitchen to get something to drink, he was dry. When he stood he noticed Kiba jumped slightly and Sasuke smirked.

Ignoring his growing anger Shino grabbed a beer and popped it open. He watched from the kitchen as some of the closest people to him had mixed reactions to the movie being played.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, though he knew Naruto hated ghost stories, he couldn't believe these movies were scaring Kiba.

It was the only explanation for how his little puppy was acting. A picture of Kiba with puppy dog ears and a tail appeared in his mind. The ears were flat against his head and the tail was tucked between his legs and Kiba was shivering slightly.

"Pfft," Shino choked on his beer. The image was way too cute.

Everyone looked up when they heard Shino choke. Kiba got up and walked over to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kiba's head was turned a little to the side. Shino instantly saw the image as a puppy looking up at his master expectantly.

He covered his face hiding his embarrassment, "Yeah just a little distracted." He looked passed Kiba into the living room, his eyes narrowed. "Hey you two, if you guys are going to do that go home!"

Kankuro and Sai broke apart then looked back to Shino.

"Sorry, bye," Kankuro said. The two quickly left.

Shino couldn't believe it, the one who'd talked him into this stupid party, movie viewing, was Kankuro and he just ditched.

"Fuck," Shino growled. "Come on Kiba."

Kiba stiffened but allowed himself to be lead back into the living room.

_After the Fourth Movie…_

"Thanks for having us," Ino smiled as Choji helped her put her jacket on.

"Yeah thanks man," Choji echoed.

"No problem," Shino said.

"You sure you don't want us to help clean up?" Temari asked "We did make most of the mess in the kitchen."

"No," Shino answered. "Just get this guy home," he pointed to a half asleep Shikamaru. The four left. Neji and Gaara left next saying there thanks and goodbyes.

Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to leave when Sasuke pulled Shino off to the side.

"Make sure you comfort him," Sasuke said. "Trust me, it's worth it."

Shino glared at Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke smirked, "Kiba isn't as tough as he lets on. Bye."

Sasuke met Naruto at the door and they left.

Shino stood gaping slightly at his closed door. That raven hair sadist had planned this! He had planned to terrify Kiba on purpose. But what really pissed Shino off was that Sasuke knew something about Kiba he didn't.

It was an irrational anger, but who the fuck cared? Love wasn't rational, especially Shino's possessive love for Kiba. He wanted to lock his puppy up in a cage were no one could get to him. He wanted to chain him down and break him so he could never leave him.

Shino smirked he wasn't lying to Kiba when he said he would kill him if he allowed himself to be touched by someone else. Shino knew he wouldn't be able to handle sharing Kiba. He would rather kill him than see him with someone else. Shino knew his thoughts were dangerous but he didn't care, after all Kiba's love was just as intense.

The older man wasn't an idiot. He knew the deep inner fire that burned within his lover. He knew that Kiba wanted to kill anyone who got close to him, and it pleased him that his little puppy wanted to have him all for himself.

Yeah they were both really fucked up. Trapped in a poisonous, possessive, demented love that neither of them could break free from, nor wanted too. After all if it meant keeping each other by their side they were both willing to cross Hell. Shino had dragged Kiba into this world and they had been sinking deeper together ever since. He wasn't about to let go now. No Shino knew they would drown together wrapped in this dark emotion known as love.

Smiling he turned away from the door and walked down the hallway. He found Kiba looking out the window in their bedroom. Silently he walked forward and wrapped his arms around his quiet puppy.

"Whaa!" Kiba screamed and jumped nearly three feet when he felt Shino's arm wrap around him. Turning around he glared at the other man. "What the fuck, you bastard!"

Shino didn't answer, instead crashing his mouth to Kiba's claiming it roughly. Kiba moaned into the kiss and fought back. The kiss was rough, hot, demanding, and forceful and Kiba loved it. The way Shino's tongue attacked his mouth while his lips demanded obedience. The way Shino's teeth would nip at his lips causing a slight sting to rise in them. Kiba moaned again when Shino's hands grabbed onto his ass and held him firmly against his already rock hard member.

Suddenly Shino pulled away and looked into Kiba's eyes. His stare was hot, dominate, dark, possessive, and addictive.

"I love you Kiba," he growled. "Don't ever leave me."

Kiba couldn't help it, he moaned again. Shino's deep voice traveled over his skin caressing him. The poison in that voice was drugging, making Kiba want to hear it say more.

He locked his eyes with Shino's and answered, "You'd have to kill me to get me to leave you."

Shino growled deep in his throat as he retook possession of the lips he hungered for so much. Kiba returned the growl and pressed in closer to Shino's body. They were losing control fast. Neither of them had truly been satisfied in the last week and tonight Shino was being aggressive, he was being the lover Kiba was addicted to. He felt Shino lift him so he wrapped his legs around Shino's waist. Injured or not they weren't backing down tonight.

Shino didn't want to be the cause of Kiba's pain, but he had no problems with hurting him. It was a confusing emotion, one that couldn't be explained.

Wanting to treasure yet break the thing most important to you. To protect yet hurt him, to tear him apart then put him back together. Shino couldn't resist it anymore he wanted to brand himself into Kiba so that he couldn't ever leave his side.

This feeling had only been intensifying since Kiba was shot. The fear that one day Kiba would leave him either because of someone taking him from him, or the job killing him was all too real now and he wanted confirmation that it was Kiba in his arms.

Kiba broke the kiss, moved to Shino's neck, and sank his teeth into the tender flesh. Shino hissed at the piercing pain but cradled Kiba's head in place. When Kiba pulled a way there was a trace of blood on his lips.

"I'm right here Shino," Kiba whispered. His usually puppy brown eyes were darken to nearly black. "Don't forget it. You are mine Shino, I won't share you. You try to leave me and I will put a bullet in you."

Shino's last bit of control snapped. He grabbed Kiba's hair and pulled the smaller man's head back sharply. Kiba hissed at the pain but the hiss turned into a moan of pure pleasure when Shino's mouth claimed his. He walked to the bed and dropped Kiba onto it. Without even waiting he tore of Kiba's jeans and his own. He reached over for the Vaseline and lathered his fingers.

Kiba whimpered slightly at Shino's roughness but didn't try to get away. He wanted this too much.

At the moment they were like addicts, finally getting the fix they had been denied for so long.

Shino forced two fingers into Kiba's entrance and grunted at the tightness of his lover. No matter how many times they did it he never seemed to loosen up for long.

"Fu-uck!" Kiba's head fell back. Shino's mouth closed over Kiba's pulse. Kiba's eyes snapped open and his mouth gaped, "Ah! Shino, ah, fuck, mo-oh-re!"

Shino removed his fingers and quickly ran his hand along his own length. Breaking away from Kiba's neck he looked into his wanton puppy's eyes.

"Mine," he growled out as he forced his way into Kiba's entrance.

"Yes!" cried Kiba, arching his back meeting Shino halfway. "Yours, all yours, so fuck me now!"

Shino did as he was instructed. He pulled out than thrust back in hard, hitting Kiba's prostate dead on.

"Gah!" Kiba saw stars. "There Shino, oh more, harder, Shino!" Kiba's voice filled the room as Shino rammed into him.

Shino leaned down and whispered into Kiba's ear, his voice filled with that addictive poison Kiba loved so much. "You like this don't you Kiba? You like my cock inside of you, thrusting into you, hard and rough."

Kiba whimpered in response as Shino bit his ear.

"Don't hide anything from me Kiba, ever," he growled as he continued to bite down and nibble on Kiba's favorite spot.

"Shino!" Kiba cried out as he finally fell over the edge and came.

Shino grunted out Kiba's name as he felt himself break.

They lay beside each other for some time before Kiba spoke again, "What am I hiding from you?"

Shino looked over and reluctantly answered, "I didn't know you hated those kinds of movies, but Sasuke did."

Kiba smirked. "Of course he knows. We've known each other since high school. What jealous?"

Shino growled and tugged Kiba closer to him, "Fuck yes."

Kiba's eyes went wide but then he laughed his face lighting up. Shino felt his heart melt.

"I thought you would laugh if you found out."

Shino smirked, "Well maybe tomorrow."

He got up, got a towel, and cleaned them both up. Cautiously he removed Kiba's shirt, then the bandages, and checked the stitches. Thankfully they hadn't broken open. He re-wrapped them and kissed it lightly.

Kiba closed his eyes at the action, he was addicted to his rough lover, but this gentle side was a deadly poison that would be his undoing.

"Happy Halloween Shino," Kiba whispered lightly.

"Happy Halloween Kiba," Shino responded, lying back down beside him. They curled up together and drifted off.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**List of movies are still pathetic, and I didn't change a whole heck of a lot. This is just a fun little filler chapter after all.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Past Relationships**_


End file.
